Diario de vida de un Gangrel
by Capitan Kaede-kun
Summary: 5º cap arriba... Una semana de entrenamiento con sus respectivos sires en dos partes la primera es de Kaede ¡¡ no soporto a estas dos ni un día más! Kaede ¿¡Ser la señora de Yazid una semana? ¡¡Ni muerta! ... mmmm ni amarrada Leonora
1. Chapter 1

Diario de vida de un Gangrel

Disclaimer: Aclaro que la trama principal del fic no es mío, el texto si je je porque esta modificado pero la historia en si es de nuestro juego cuyo master es mi padre adoptivo Patito el fic va dedicado a ti…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

// Pensamiento del personaje //

//_Pensamiento del narrador_ //

(Conversación telefónica)

[Intermedio entre los personajes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: El Abrazo

Bueno que puedo decir, además de que soy un vampiro, si… tal como lo leen un vampiro y no por mi propia voluntad, es más, siempre dije que esas cosas de vampiro solo eran para películas de ciencia ficción o de terror y no muy buenas.

Como comenzó todo… ja, ni yo estoy muy seguro, solo son recuerdos vagos en un principio y luego… bueno, ahora debo esconderme de la luz del sol, beber sangre, etc.…

Mi nombre, Kaede Syaoran Lee… si lo sé, pero bueno es el nombre que me dieron mis padres unos japoneses que llegaron a Chile y pues luego nací yo, ambos fallecieron, si otro huérfano más y los médicos nunca pudieron saber de que fue mi único compañero es un perro aunque entre nosotros… de muy dudosa reputación // aclaro que es un lobo, pero no se le nota mucho de tan domesticado que está//.

Muy popular entre mis amigos con los que salimos de juerga cada vez que podemos y estando en una disco fue como comenzó todo.

Estaba con los amigos de siempre en una discotheque conocida de la ciudad de Concepción, cuando salimos un rato para respirar un poco de aire puro y fumar un cigarro, cuando cerca de ahí unos tipos estaban golpeando a un perro, los observe detenidamente, eran 4 así que pensé; si, puedo con ellos, comencé a caminar cuando Mauro me tomo por el brazo y me dijo:

- ¿dónde planeas ir Kaede¿ya vas a ir a buscar pelea?

- Como se te ocurre¿tan poco me conoces? Sólo iré a decirles que dejen al can tranquilo.

- Nosotros no te ayudaremos esta vez, - dijo Felipe, quien estaba apoyado a la pared del local - ya sabes que recién salimos de una y no terminamos muy bien que digamos.

- Primero que nada chicos no les he pedido ayuda y no se las pediré tampoco, segundo, si ven que me pasa algo… solo cuiden de Lycaon tercero y último, con amigos como ustedes para que quiero enemigos – les dije irónicamente sonriendo .

El lugar hacia el cual me dirigía era la antigua estación de trenes, todavía se conservaban algunos vagones un poco oxidados y casi todo el sector se conservaba sin luz así las pandillas que habitaban o reinaban en ese sector hacían y deshacían a su antojo rayando los vagones o asaltando a la gente que pasaba por ahí de noche, sobretodo los que salían pasados de copas de las discos que se encontraban cerca.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores, estaba tan enojado que lo único que escuchaba eran los llantos del perro en cuestión y cuando ya estaba cerca, dije.

- ¿Por qué no molestan a alguien que pueda defenderse, que sea de su tamaño y que estén de igual a igual cobardes?

- ¿Uno así como tú? – dijo el que creo era quien lideraba al grupo

- Mmmmm tal vez, pero ustedes estarían en desventaja – contesté tranquilamente.

- Ja ja ja ja¿nosotros en desventaja? Por si no te has dado cuenta somos cuatro y tú estás solo- dijo otro burlonamente.

- Vaya me sorprende que tipos como ustedes sepan contar pero insisto están en desventaja si no, no estarían maltratando a un pobre animal que no les ha hecho nada – conteste sarcásticamente.

En eso uno de ellos viene a golpearme, esquivo a mi agresor sin problemas y le doy una patada dejándolo en el suelo, los otros al ver a su compañero no dudaron en atacarme así que uno viene por el frente mío, otro por la izquierda y el último por la derecha, el que viene por mi derecha saca una navaja y camina hacia mi // ahora que recuerdo no tome en cuenta que estos tipos siempre andan armados… Kusso! (maldición) y ahora que demonios hago //

Por estar preocupado entre mis pensamientos y el tipo que tenía el arma, no me percaté del sujeto de la izquierda, el cual me dio una patada baja logrando que yo quedase de rodillas. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y me tiro encima golpeándolo reiteradamente creo que le quebré la mandíbula, no recuerdo muy bien, excepto que se retorcía de dolor. Mi rodilla lastimada hace que por un momento me incline apoyando la pierna sana en el suelo cuando siento que alguien me toma por la espalda y me levanta, recibo un golpe en el estómago y luego varios más que incluso me llegan en las costillas, el sujeto me suelta y caigo al suelo, me patean, uno va dirigido a mi cara y utilizo mi antebrazo como escudo me vuelven a levantar, yo tengo mi rostro mirando el suelo, sentía la sangre correr por mis labios // reconozco que siempre me ha gustado ese sabor // y el tipo que esta frente a mi lo levanta mirándome a los ojos…

- Ja ja ja ja¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que fácilmente podía con nosotros cuatro? – se reía irónicamente.

- Mmmm // no quería contestar para aprovechar los pocos segundos o minutos que duraría el sermón y así poder recuperarme //

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando un niño como tú intenta pasarse de listo con gente grande –el que me sujetaba me hablaba al oído atrayéndome más a él.

- // Vamos, sigue hablando… ¿y como que niño? Tengo 23 años idiota, que no se me notan es otra cosa ¬¬ //

- Miren… si el niñito se está enojando y está mirando feo ¿parece que quiere llamar a su mamá? – dijo el que estaba frente a mi.

- // Sigue insultando y no te quedaran dientes que mostrar… do'aho ¬¬ (torpe)//

- Sujétalo bien Gato, que quiero darle el golpe final a este mocoso.

- Si hombre no te preocupes que de este amarre no sale – dijo el que estaba tras de mi.

- // No saben con quien se meten… Yossha! (bien!) ya descansé, es hora de actuar//

Veo como suelta mi mentón y quedo con la frente en alto viendo sus movimientos, recoge su brazo para soltar un combo y…

- Auch!!!! Este desgraciado me quebró la nariz.

// Si hay algo que agradezco es lo dura que tengo la cabeza//

Con el impacto del cabezazo el "Gato" me soltó quedando solo yo frente a frente con mi cuarto agresor.

- Arigato (gracias) por el descanso – dije – ahora solo quedas tu ya que el micifuz está preocupado porque le quebré su nariz de botón.

- Ya verás mal nacido que conmigo no te resultará tan fácil.

- Eso lo veremos a ver si con todos tus matones en el suelo eres capaz de valerte solo (¬¬)x – contesté con tono amenazante.

Y nuevamente comenzamos a pelear esta vez con todos mis sentidos en alerta por si alguno quería golpearme a traición.

Ambos salimos a pelear con puños pero logro evitar su golpe aunque él no puede esquivar el mío el cual llega firme a su mentón.

Voy a soltar el segundo gancho cuando siento un golpe en las costillas y me hace recordar la pateadura de hace un momento atrás

Afirmo disimuladamente mi codo en ese sector. // Ese cabrón no se saldrá con la suya//

Me trata de golpear otra vez y para bloquearlo utilizo mi antebrazo izquierdo y con la derecha un golpe directo a su costilla // para que sienta lo que duele //… aprovechando que quedó sin aire y con unas costillas rotas comencé a golpearlo sin darle tregua, creo que ya estaba bastante enojado con lo que le habían echo al perro y por los golpes que recibí así que puedo decir claramente que me desquite.

Ya estando el tipo semiinconsciente en el suelo me aleje de ahí para ver como estaba el perro.

- ¿Te sientes bien amiguito? – le pregunté al perro.

- Garf – ladró amistosamente el can.

- Lamento la demora pero estaba un poco… mmm… ocupado - le dije sonriendo.

- Guau, guau – el perro comenzaba a mover la colita.

- Ya es tarde y no encontraremos ninguna veterinaria abierta y no sé si puedes caminar – dije serio.

El perro comenzaba a mirarme como dándome las gracias y ladraba juguetonamente.

// Tal vez debería llevármelo a casa para que descanse esta noche y ya mañana lo llevo al veterinario//. Le acaricié la cabeza y luego el lomo… cuando mi nuevo "amigo" comenzó a gruñir.

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz cerca mío.

- Si es el chico de la semana pasada ¿ya te las estas dando de salvador de animales? – dijo otro.

Me doy vuelta del sitio de donde estaba y eran los sujetos con los que me había peleado anteriormente…

- Y ustedes¿qué hacen aquí? O acaso no tuvieron bastante con la semana pasada – pregunté mientras me levantaba.

- Ja, incluso estando solo dices cosas de grandes y a todo esto… ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos? – dijo el líder mirando hacia los lados – no me digas que quedaron mal los pobrecitos.

- Primero eso no es de tu incumbencia… Ulloa… segundo, me las puedo contra ustedes con o sin ellos realmente me da lo mismo, tercero… no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo con ustedes no valen ni mi atención, ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender – respondí tranquilamente.

Me quedaron mirando Ulloa se acercó, apoyo su mano en mi hombro y me dijo:

- Kaede, pagarás por lo que hiciste la semana pasada ¿sabías?, esas cosas no podemos dejarlas pasar ya sabes… nuestra reputación está en juego así que no te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente, no esta vez – dijo tranquilamente.

Saque su mano de mi hombro de un manotazo y los miré desafiante.

- Vamos chicos… no querrán tener problemas conmigo de nuevo además, veo que todavía estás mal, mmm, mejor dicho, están mal ¿qué creen que pueden hacer en su estado? – dije ya algo molesto que no entendieran que quería estar tranquilo.

- Kae… ¿crees que estaríamos solos en estos lugares? – dijo Ulloa

- No sé… de ustedes me espero cualquier cosa

Ulloa sonreía tranquilamente y veo como van llegando cerca de diez sujetos comenzando a agruparse cerca de mí. Iba a ir de nuevo a la pelea, aún sabiendo la gran diferencia que había, ya que cuatro contra uno no es mucho… sobretodo si uno sabe técnicas de artes marciales, pero ¿¡diez!? Por lo menos no me dejarían tal mal herido, bueno eso pensaba ya que de la nada, siento un golpe en la cabeza dejándome levemente mareado, doy media vuelta y veo a un sujeto con un tubo en la mano y me llega otro hierrazo cayendo de una sola vez sin poderme defender. Caigo al suelo con los ojos cerrados, dentro de mi cordura escucho golpes, pero yo no los siento, gritos de dolor, pensé que eran mis amigos que al fin habían llegado, cesaron los gritos, se detuvieron los golpes, abro lentamente los ojos y veo a una mujer que me sonríe, es hermosa – pensé – se acercó y después… caí desmayado…

En otro punto de la ciudad (02:35 a.m. día Jueves)/

Una mujer se encuentra en uno de los laboratorios de la Universidad de Concepción//_para ser exactos en el laboratorio de genética_// trabajando en un informe sobre el ADN y ARN sus compuestos, entre otras cosas…

- Veamos, los ácidos nucleicos son macromoléculas complejas de suma importancia biológica, ya que todos los organismos vivos contienen ácidos nucleicos en forma de ácido desoxirribonucleico (ADN) y ribonucleico (ARN). Sin embargo; algunos virus sólo contienen ARN, mientras que otros sólo poseen ADN y bla bla bla, mmm, los investigadores han aceptado que el origen del código genético que portan estas moléculas es muy cercano al tiempo del origen de vida en la Tierra. Por ello, es que gracias al arduo trabajo realizado por los científicos, han conseguido descifrarlo, es decir, determinar la forma en que la secuencia de los ácidos nucleicos dicta la estructura de las proteínas – leía en voz alta la chica.

- Vaya, este trabajo será agotador, después de este informe deberán darme unas merecidas vacaciones – pensaba en voz alta – ¡o por Dios¿Esta es la hora? He pasado todo el día en este laboratorio y todavía debo terminar de revisar el documento, capaz y pase toda la noche aquí TT.

- Bueno sigamos con el informe… Se han identificado al menos dos funciones fundamentales de los ácidos nucleicos: transmitir las características hereditarias de una generación a la siguiente y dirigir la síntesis de proteínas específicas. Los ácidos nucleicos están formados por un azúcar (pentosa), bases nitrogenadas (purinas o pirimidinas) y ácido fosfórico.

La mujer dejó el documento en su escritorio, se sacó los lentes y delicadamente restregó sus dedos sobre los ojos denotando el cansancio que sentía en ese momento. Colocó los lentes sobre la mesa se levantó y fue a prender el hervidor para servirse un café cuando golpean la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo sin preocuparse de quien sería a esas horas.

- Señorita Leonora ¿qué hace tan tarde por estos lados? – preguntó el hombre.

- ¡Don Miguel tanto tiempo¿cómo está? – exclamó efusivamente la chica.

- Yo muy bien gracias volviendo al trabajo como puede ver y por lo visto, usted también está trabajando.

- Uff ni me lo recuerde es un informe para un colega, sólo se lo estoy revisando antes de entregarlo y la verdad es que está muy complicado

- Bueno, si está muy ocupada la dejo entonces – dijo el hombre.

- No por favor quédese, no me hará mal un poco de conversación ¿quiere un café? – dijo Leonora.

- Realmente se lo agradezco Señorita, pero debo seguir con mi guardia – dijo cabizbajo.

- No le hará mal, cualquier cosa usted me dice y yo hablo con su jefe.

- Está bien, le acepto un café solo para que no diga que soy malagradecido .

Mientras Leonora servía el café le preguntaba por los días de licencia que tuvo el guardia, hablaban de cosas triviales, de los hijos, estudios, algunas sin importancia, otras para quitarse el estrés acumulado hasta que….

- Señorita Leonora¿está usted al tanto de la desaparición de una chica de la Universidad? – preguntó Miguel.

- Mmmm, creo que algo escuché, pero tal vez sea algo sin importancia, pudo haberse ido con el pololo, escaparse de casa, hay tantos motivos para hacer algo así – dijo ella sin preocupación, mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

- Sabe que no me convence, con tantos casos de desapariciones en esta región, no me sorprendería que no encuentren a la chica o que la encuentren muerta – dijo el hombre.

- No sea tan trágico Miguel, en una de esas la chica simplemente no ha venido a clases, tal vez esté con licencia, búsquele un lado positivo y no vaya a la muerte tan rápido.

Interrumpiendo la grata conversación se escucha el sonido de un celular, ambos registran sus ropas toman el teléfono y contestan…

- Aló? – dijeron al unísono.

(Leonora¿Dónde estás?) – dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- Ah… eras tu – dijo con desgano – revisando tu informe¿qué más podría estar haciendo?

(¿Todavía? – preguntó incrédulo – pensé que habías terminado…)

- Mmmm… yo soy minuciosa para hacer las cosas, prefiero algo bien hecho que algo a medias – dijo la chica ya impaciente.

[Don Miguel le hace gestos a Leonora despidiéndose para poder seguir ambos trabajando y dejar a la chica hablando tranquilamente por teléfono, a su vez ella le dice que espere un poco que ya va a colgar.

(Si, lo que tu digas ¿Qué harás mañana? –preguntó el hombre.)

- ¿Para eso llamaste? Podríamos haber hablado mañana, por si no te das cuenta son las 04:19 a.m. – dijo enojada y colgó el teléfono.

- Disculpe Don Miguel – dijo apenada.

- No se preocupe srta. Leonora de todas formas ya me estaba retirando, muchas gracias por el café jeje con estos fríos es conveniente andar trayendo el termo como cantimplora – reía Miguel.

- Eso es verdad, no me gusta la lluvia pero es preferible antes que el frío que está haciendo y aunque es imposible que nieve no me sorprendería que lo hiciera – decía Leonora absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, ahora si que me retiro no quiero hacerme responsable si algo sucediese o se perdiera, sobretodo en el laboratorio de Medicina, ya que con estos grupos llamados sectas, nunca se sabe.

- Aunque es una lástima que solo ocupe la luma para defenderse, últimamente los jóvenes de hoy van armados ¿cree que puede defenderse con eso? – preguntó incrédula la chica apuntando con su dedo el "arma".

- He de hacerlo, no estamos autorizados para portar armas, no pregunte el por qué pues no lo sabemos, así que no queda otra que confiar en este palo – explicaba Miguel tomando su arma por el costado – A propósito de sectas ¿a escuchado acerca de esos tipos que tienen complejo de vampiro?

- ¿Se refiere a los góticos? – preguntó la chica.

- No srta. Vampiros, tal como lo escucha, salen de noche en grupos de cinco o más personas y cuando abren la boca se les ven los colmillos – decía Miguel en tono asustado.

- Ja ja ja, no me diga qué cree en esas cosas, de seguro son grupo de góticos con extensión de colmillos – decía Leonora escéptica – ya no saben que hacer para llamar la atención.

- Si usted lo dice… puede que sea así, pero los crédulos pensamos distinto…

Se escuchan pasos fuera del laboratorio y se abre la puerta de golpe

- ¡Miguel¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar haciendo turno conmigo – decía un chico

- Ya voy Alejandro, la srta. Leonora me estaba haciendo unas preguntas.

- Srta. Leonora era usted, disculpe, como mi compañero no aparecía pensaba que había pasado algo pues no avisaron que estaría usted trabajando hoy y vi luz en el laboratorio – decía apenado.

- No te preocupes Alejandro, si gustan cuando terminen su turno o en un rato más, pueden venir y servirse un café… es aburrido estar leyendo más de doscientas hojas de informe…

- Gracias srta. Le cobraremos la palabra – decía Alejandro – hasta luego y nuevamente le pido disculpas.

- Bueno srta. No trabaje hasta muy tarde //aunque dudo que no lo haga// muchas gracias y buenas noches – decía Miguel mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Leonora observaba los documentos en su escritorio, se preparó otro café, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en lo que le dijo Miguel, "los crédulos pensamos distinto". Volvió a mirar su reloj 05:00 AM , era hora de volver a trabajar, sólo tenía tres horas antes de entregar el informe, iba camino al asiento cuando escuchó gritos…

- ¡Detente ahí! – la voz era de Miguel

- ¡Jefe mire! – gritaba Alejandro

Comienzan a escucharse balazos, Leonora sabe que aquellos guardias están sin armas, de una de las estanterías saca un bisturí y decidida camina hacia la puerta, la abre y…

- ¡No srta. Leonora! – gritó miguel

La chica observa su cintura la cual está cubierta de sangre, se toca la herida y sonríe levemente cayendo al suelo… Los guardias están paralizados, el hombre comienza a acercarse tomando a Leonora en sus brazos y levantando su arma les disparó.

El hombre caminaba por los pasillos con la mujer desangrándose en sus brazos, la bala no había penetrado suficiente como para matarla, eso no estaba en sus planes puesto que la necesitaban para un experimento.

- Haces mucho ruido – dijo una voz cerca de él.

- ¡¿Quién es?! –dijo sin soltar a la mujer.

- Eso no te importa, no serviría de nada – dijo la voz cada vez más cerca.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! – decía nervioso.

- A la chica que llevas por supuesto – la voz se escuchaba prácticamente a su lado.

- ¡Si la quieres debes quitármela por qué yo no te la daré! – dijo en tono amenazante.

- Juego de niños es pan comido, buenas noches…

No hubo más conversación, el hombre yacía aturdido en el suelo y la chica en brazos del nuevo desconocido. Le movió un mechón de su cabello, dejando su cuello al descubierto, se acercó y la mordió.

05:50 En el Principado/

Dos cuerpos se encuentran en camas separadas en una misma habitación, frente a cada una hay un hombre y una mujer. Ella estaba frente a la cama del joven que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Lo observaba atentamente, cada gesto al dormir, las marcas de las peleas recientes y de otras más antiguas. Se podía ver que el chico media fácilmente 1.93 metros, cuerpo atlético, rasgos orientales, le calculaba unos 17 años de edad, se preguntaba como un chico así podría estar solo a esas horas y en ese lugar, si se había escapado de casa, en fin tantas preguntas de las cuales probablemente tendría respuestas más adelante. A su vez, el hombre también observaba a la chica, preguntándose para que sería necesaria.

Los dos se miraron por un momento…

- ¿Por qué él/ella? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Las damas primero – agregó inclinándose.

- Yazid, tu no cambias… te explicaré, iba caminando haciendo mi ronda por el barrio estación cuando escuché llorar a uno de mis amigos, fui lo más rápido al lugar y me encuentro con el chico ¿sabes? estaba sólo contra cuatro mortales tuvo una pelea difícil y salió levemente ileso se acercó a Fenrir y comenzó a hablarle, tu sabes como es ese perro no deja que nadie se le acerque, pero no solo lo dejó si no que además jugueteó con él – dijo la chica.

- ¿Y por eso decidiste convertirlo? – preguntó Yazid.

- Deja terminar de contarte ¬¬ - dijo molesta debido a la interrupción – En eso dos tipos se le acercan y se ponen a discutir, creo que ya habían peleado antes o al menos eso fue lo que escuché y también fue debido a que el joven ayudo a otro animal…

- ¿Qué pasó después? – volvía a interrumpir Yazid.

- Está bien… ¬¬ //apurón// -decía y pensaba la chica – en resumen les pidió que lo dejasen tranquilo una vez que lo aburrieron y decidió pelear, aparecieron diez sujetos, uno de ellos lo golpeó dos veces con un fierro en la cabeza y pues, tuve que involucrarme , no podía dejar al niño ahí TT.

- Uff, si tu lo dices Freya ¬¬ – dijo bufando – yo creo que lo salvaste porque salvo a tu can.

- Pos no… era seguro que no sobreviviría a tanto golpe, así que preferí dar unos buenos golpes y que el chico fuese uno de los nuestros .

- ¬¬ tú no cambias…

- ¿Cuál fue tu motivo? – preguntó Freya curiosa.

- Ninguno, solo fui a dar una vuelta a la guarida de Ricardo y me la encontré – dijo sin mucha importancia.

- Yazid, lo de la guarida puede que te lo crea… pero yo solo tengo la cara, tonta no soy ¬¬ - dijo enojada Freya.

- Esta bien, sí fui a dar una vuelta a la guarida de Ricardo para ver que había y escuché unos gritos y pisadas de gente corriendo así que dirigí mis pasos al Laboratorio de Genética.

- ¿Qué encontraste? – preguntaba la chica expectante al relato de su compañero.

- Dos guardias contra un Ghoul creo… y sí, estaba ofuscado – respondió rápidamente Yazid al ver que su compañera abría la boca – parecía que la chica era muy importante para él ya que tuve que darle un buen golpe para que la soltara, además la chica es genetista…

- Algo deben estar tramando y nada bueno como siempre – comentaba Freya con los ojos hacia el cielo – bueno es hora de dormir ya pronto amanecerá…- dijo lo último en un bostezo.

- ¿Fran? – dijo Freya a una chica que estaba junto a ellos en la habitación.

- No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos mientras veía a la pareja descansar.

- ¡Francesca! ¬¬ - repitió Yazid ligeramente molesto.

- Perdón señores¿se les ofrece algo? – dijo Francesca

- Si, vigílalos y avísanos cuando despierten por favor - respondió Freya.

- Ambos salieron de la habitación, Yazid cerraba la puerta tras el.

- No deberías ser tan rudo con ella – Freya lo retaba.

- No le tengo confianza eso es todo… - decía Yazid.

- Tú no confías en nadie, ni siquiera en ti – la chica le recriminaba.

- Tienes toda la razón querida, ni en mi sombra.

- ¿Ni siquiera en mí? TT – preguntaba la chica con ojos de lobo degollado.

- Ya no empieces que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos infantiles – dijo terminando claramente la discusión.

- Vale, pero si el Príncipe la tiene aquí es por algo – pensaba Freya en voz alta.

- ¬¬...

- Esta bien, que genio… nos vemos Yazid

- Mmmm… - respondió.

- Y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

19:30 En el Principado (día Viernes)/

// Creo que hay alguien ¿estaré en el hospital?

[Francesca seguía en la habitación tal y como había ordenado Freya, durmió claro está y en cuanto se despertó los siguió vigilando, se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación sentada leyendo un libro que tenía las tapas viejas a veces levantaba la mirada, sobretodo cuando escuchaba algún movimiento.

Abro los ojos despacio y observo que hay una chica leyendo un libro vuelvo a cerrarlos, espero que no me haya visto, que raro, no siento mi pulso, cosa sin importancia, imposible que esté muerto//que estupideces piensas Kaede…// trato de abrir nuevamente los ojos dejándolos entreabiertos, la chica está muy preocupada por su lectura, comienzo a mirar la habitación, se nota muy antigua, así como las películas de la edad media mezclada con la contemporánea como gótica, hay una chica al lado mío, en otra cama, ella está durmiendo y se ve mayor que yo… tengo hambre, no mucha¿a qué hora darán de comer?, me siento un poco raro toco disimuladamente mi pantalón, todavía están mis cosas ahí, pero al apretar los puños estoy helado, pero a la vez no tengo frío, tal vez tengan puesto el ventilador y como no estoy tapado me helé, las cortinas son demasiado oscuras para mi gusto y además están cerradas… ¿qué hora será? Cierro los ojos, siento que la chica me esta mirando, la respiración no se me agita, podría decirse incluso que no estoy respirando, la chica me sigue observando lo sé, escucho cambiar de página, miro de reojo, ella sigue en la lectura, que raro, no hay de esos típicos aparatos de hospital, tampoco tengo suero conectado en mi brazo, lo último que recuerdo fue que me dieron unos palos en la cabeza y a una chica ¿quién será? Ojala la vuelva a ver y ver que pasa , creo que el golpe me dejo tonto¿qué chica podría ir a esos lados¿Y Lycaon? Tal vez los chicos vayan a darle alimento, seguro están preocupados por que desaparecí je je, que se preocupen un poco por mi no les hará mal, ups, tenía que ir a trabajar hoy, ya tendré que pedirle disculpas al jefe… vaya la chica está despertando mejor cierro los ojos y me hago el dormido…

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntaba la voz de una chica que estaba a mi lado.

- Ya has despertado eso es bueno… - decía mientras miraba al joven – y tu deja de hacerte el dormido, sé que estás despierto hace rato.

- Je je ¿cómo lo has sabido? – pregunté.

- Sólo lo sé – contesto secamente la chica mientras seguía hojeando el libro.

- je je – dije sentándome en la cama - ¿dónde estamos?

- En el Principado – contesto

- ¿Qué hospital es ese? – preguntaba la chica que estaba frente a mi.

- ¬¬ no es un hospital, es nuestra guarida y ahora su guarida, informaré a los demás que han despertado ¿alguno de ustedes tiene hambre? – preguntó la chica.

- Yo si tengo hambre gracias – contesté cortésmente.

- Yo tengo demasiada, siento como si me hubiesen vaciado el estómago – dijo la chica.

- Les traeré algo para comer esperen aquí – dijo con tono autoritario.

Mientras ella salía de la habitación pregunté otra vez su nombre, parecía que no había escuchado a la chica.

- Me llamo Francesca…

Y cerró la puerta.

Observé a la chica que miraba atentamente a su alrededor, como anotando mentalmente cada detalle de la habitación.

- Disculpe… ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunté

- Leonora Arcas… ¿y tu?

- Ore wa Lee Kaede desu - contesté.

- ¿Uh? – miraba contrariada la chica.

- Gomen… Me llamo Kaede Lee – volví a contestar

- ¿Eres japonés?

- Doble nacionalidad, mis padres eran japoneses y yo nací en Chile - contesté animosamente – además de tener otras cualidades… realmente ellos me enseñaron bien. ¿Y qué dice de usted?

- No me trates de usted que me siento vieja y no lo soy tanto, mi padre es un general retirado y ahora viven en un campo en La Serena.

La puerta se abrió y Francesca entró con un cáliz, nos observó y me lo entrego.

- Bebe eso, te hará sentir mejor.

- Mmmm¿Qué es? – pregunte curioso – huele rico, pero no parece vino.

- Sólo bébelo, si tienes hambre te hará bien.

- Si, pero no tengo tanta Leonora tiene más hambre que yo je je – dije soltando una risita.

- ¬¬ //Cobarde//…

- Está bien… dame eso… glu glu glu glu… Está rico - exclamé – ¿puedo tomar otro poco?

- No… además tú no tienes tanta hambre – contestó sarcásticamente.

- TT

- Y tu debes beber tienes mucha hambre – comento Francesca

Leonora recibió el cáliz pero al ver su contenido le dijo.

- No gracias yo no beberé esto – dijo secamente.

Francesca la miró directamente a los ojos y le ordeno que bebiera, no entendí muy bien en un principio el por qué Leo se había negado así como tampoco entendí que obedeciera al instante la segunda orden, pero igual se lo bebió todo.

- ¿Qué era eso? – pregunté.

- Sangre – contestó Leonora

- ¿Uh¿cómo que sangre? – pregunté.

- Es verdad, lo que acabas de beber es sangre y desde hoy es su nuevo alimento – dijo Francesca.

- ¿Cómo que nuevo alimento? – dijo Leonora.

- Eso no me corresponde decírselo, solo diré que son parte del mundo "no viviente" ahora si gustan, pueden cambiarse de ropa, sobre todo tu – dijo apuntándome – no creo que al Príncipe les guste verlos así, ahí hay un ropero con distintas ropas y accesorios pueden cambiarse yo esperaré afuera.

- ¡Oe Fran¿Cómo pretendes que me cambie de ropa con Leonora aquí?

- Busca el modo y no hagan esperar más a los señores, además, antes de preocuparte si te van a ver deberías haberte abrochado la camisa primero – dijo apuntando mi torso que se encontraba desnudo.

- ¡oO orooo!!!! –exclamé.

Rápidamente me abroche la camisa, aunque no sabía para que si me tenía que cambiar de ropa, miré a Leonora que observaba divertida la escena.

- Ja ja ja… deberías haberte visto la cara cuando Francesca te dijo eso – dijo Leonora divertida.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –pregunté.

- No le di importancia, como si fuese la primera vez que viese a alguien así… ¿no me digas que nunca has ido a la playa?

- Si he ido… pero mmm tienes razón… ¿Qué quiso decir Francesca con "no viviente"? – pregunté

- No lo sé… pero no me gusto mucho que digamos… ya cámbiate de ropa para que no nos sigan esperando, no te preocupes elijamos la ropa y cada uno se da vuelta para cambiarse – dijo segura – así no piensas que te estaré mirando.

- Está bien – conteste resignado.

Ambos elegimos la ropa, unos blue jeans sueltos para mi, polera blanca, camisa negra, zapatillas también negras, un gorro y unas cadenas ajustadas en la hebilla del jean y mi billetera, Leonora eligió un pantalón negro acompañado de una blusa blanca y una gabardina que le llegaba cerca de los tobillos, fue en ese momento que me percaté que ella también era muy alta. Llamamos a Francesca, que al vernos nos dijo que ya era hora de irnos pues estábamos muy retrasados, la seguimos por un pasillo y bajamos las escaleras, llegamos a una especie de hall que al igual que la habitación la casa parecía tener un estilo Gótico habían estatuas y cuadros, una alfombra roja que bajaba de la escalera y se cruzaba con otra de igual color que llevaba de la entrada hacia el hall, abrió la enorme puerta que había y nos hizo entrar.

- Aquí están los nuevos señor – dijo Francesca inclinándose levemente.

Pude reconocer a la chica que vi antes de desmayarme //vaya no era un sueño//, la cual al verme me sonrió, habían otros sujetos más y uno, el llamado "Príncipe", estaba sentado cerca de una chimenea.

- Sus nombres por favor – dijo el Príncipe.

- Ore wa Lee Kaede desu – contesté automáticamente.

- ¿Perdón? oO – preguntaron todos a la vez

- Dice que su nombre es Kaede, y el mío es Leonora – contesto la chica por mí.

- Ahh… ¿ese es tu muchacho Freya? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si señor, él es de quien le hablaba – la chica sonreía al decir eso.

- Y supongo que la chica es tu discípula Yazid…

- Así es… - contestó el otro

- ¿Cuál es su edad y qué hacen ustedes? – preguntó nuevamente.

- Pues yo soy actor y trabajo en algunos pubs como cantante, tengo 23 años y vivo solo con mi mascota – conteste

- Y yo soy genetista de la Universidad de Concepción tengo 31 años – contesto Leonora.

- Bueno ya basta de las presentaciones, ya habrá más tiempo para eso Kaede, tu acompaña a Freya para que te explique la situación y Leonora tu vas con Yazid, una vez que estén al tanto vengan a verme nuevamente que les tengo una orden – dijo el príncipe.

Una vez dicho eso Freya me tomo del brazo, no pensaba que aquella chica fuese tan alta, debía medir por lo menos 1.84 metros. La seguí hasta llegar a un patio, en el había varios arbustos, unas estatuas estilo colonial lo que me hizo pensar que estaba frente a unos maniáticos del arte, también había una fuente rodeada de pilares y nos sentamos ahí…

- Te preguntarás varias cosas ¿no es verdad? – dijo Freya aún sonriendo.

- Pues la verdad es que si, por ejemplo que es eso de la Camarilla, los no vivos y lo de discípulos. – dije observándola, realmente era más hermosa de lo que la vi por primera vez.

- Para resumirte, los no vivos en los cuales estás tu ahora son los vampiros, espera no hables todavía, ya habrá tiempo para las preguntas – dijo antes de que la pudiese interrumpir – yo te encontré mientras salvabas a Fenrir…

- ¿El perro? – pregunté.

- Así es y antes de que te dieran muerte eterna yo te di la vida eterna, no podía dejar que una persona que ama a los animales muriese.

- ¿Qué es la Camarilla?

- Primero he de explicarte algo, todas las noches jugamos a algo llamado "la mascarada", es decir, tratar de evitar de que los humanos sepan que existimos, eso no nos conviene en lo absoluto ya que si esto sucediese habrían más y más personas tratando de cazarnos, la Camarilla es parte de esto, somos los que protegemos la mascarada, existen varios clanes dentro de el y otros que se hacen llamar los independientes, también esta el Sabbat, el cual es todo lo contrario, mientras nosotros tratamos de proteger nuestra identidad e inexistencia ellos van por las calles chupando sangre y alterando a la humanidad.

- Por decirlo así… ¿somos los chicos buenos? – pregunté

- Eso ni lo pienses, si igual somos vampiros, solo que somos más conscientes, necesitamos de los humanos para vivir, no nos conviene matarlos – ahora estaba un poco más seria.

- Disculpa por decirte esto, pero te vez mejor cuando sonríes - dije tratando de reanimar el ambiente.

- Gracias… - contesto, pienso que si hubiese sido mortal se hubiese sonrojado.

- Por decir la verdad no se agradece - dije sonriendo.

- Cualquiera pensaría que estás tratando de ligar conmigo… Kaede. – dijo acercándose un poco más.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Se supone que yo soy su discípulo ¿no? – dije no muy convencido y alejándome un poco.

- Si era una broma ¿alguna otra pregunta? – preguntó, esta vez mirándome a los ojos.

- Mmmm, si ¿qué es eso de discípulo? – no quería terminar ese contacto visual me encanta el color de sus ojos… un celeste muy especial, fuerte, a pesar de ser vampiro tenían ese "algo" especial que te hace caer y te sientes indefenso.

- Pues verás, lo que ustedes llaman la "mordida de un vampiro" para nosotros es el "abrazo", lo que hice fue beber hasta la última gota de tu sangre y luego debo reponerla rápidamente con la mía, si esto no se hace simplemente mueres y luego debes de hacer desaparecer el cuerpo, por lo tanto, es mejor beber solo un poco y luego borrar los recuerdos, creo que me estoy desviando un poco del tema – dijo pensando.

- Shimapi suru na (no te preocupes), así aprendo mejor para no cometer algún error a la hora de alimentarme - tal vez lo dije de forma cómica, pues se rió.

- Ja ja ja tienes razón eso es algo que debo explicarte después, bueno para traspasar mi sangre a tu cuerpo, debo hacerme un corte, puede ser en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y hacer que corra por tus labios y la garganta, con sólo retrasarme un poco puedes morir, en verdad es algo complicado, no es tan fácil como parece – explicaba Freya – así me convierto en tu "madre" por decirlo humanamente pero, técnicamente hablando, nos convertimos en sires.

- Ahh… ¿y solo se debe beber sangre humana? – pregunté cada vez más interesado.

- No, también puedes beber sangre animal, aunque los más antiguos no pueden, pero esa dieta, a la larga, no es muy buena, por cierto… Francesca te dio a beber sangre ¿cierto? – preguntó.

- Si, en cuanto despertamos nos dio sangre¿por qué fue eso?

- Pues verás, todos llevamos una "bestia" dentro, si el neonato, es decir, los nuevos no reciben esa sangre se vuelve en estado de "frenesí" mordiendo cualquier cosa a su paso sin medir en las consecuencias de sus actos y te meterías en graves problemas.

- Mmmm, entonces conviene tener una reserva de sangre para cuando despierte – dije convencido.

- Así es, oye ¿de verdad tienes 23 años? – preguntó no muy convencida.

- Si quieres te muestro mi carné de identidad, dice que nací el año 1984, por lo tanto tengo 23 – dije algo molesto, no me gusta que me descuenten la edad.

- Ahora eres tú quién se molesto, realmente te ves como un perro enojado, solo que sin sacar colmillos – dijo Freya riéndose – ya mi niño deja que te abrace un rato para que se te quite el enojo .

Como me iba a negar a esa petición si es lo que he estado esperando desde que la vi, fue algo raro, los dos estábamos helados debido a que somos vampiros pero sentía un ligero calor por parte de mi sire, me acomodé un poco agachándome para quedar a la altura de su pecho.

- Kaede… ¿por qué estabas sólo en ese lugar? – preguntó Freya sin soltar el abrazo.

- Pues solo no estaba, me encontraba con unos amigos cuando vi a tu perro en problemas – conteste apegándome un poco más.

- ¿Y dónde estaban entonces? – ya me estaba acariciando el pelo.

- No me quisieron ayudar, la semana anterior ya me había metido en problemas por algo parecido y por eso fui solo.

- ¿Y tus padres? – volvía a preguntar.

- Están muertos – lo dije casi en un susurro.

- Lo siento, no sabía – dijo en un tono que hubiese jurado que estaba triste.

- Shimpai suru na – dije – ya me acostumbre…

- ¿qué cosa?

- Que no te preocupes, mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía 18 años quedando solo con Lycaon y con la herencia que me dejaron – dije cabizbajo.

- ¿Lycaon es tu hermano? – preguntó curiosa

- Ja ja ja, no, es mi lobo, etto… perro – dije un poco nervioso

- ¿tienes un lobo de mascota? – preguntó curiosa alzando mi vista cruzando sus ojos con los mios.

- Hai… (si) – dije mirando al suelo.

Freya deshizo el abrazo y se levanto yo la observaba atento sin moverme del lugar se dio media vuelta y me observaba, me estaba colocando nervioso quería levantarme y abrazarla, sentir de nuevo su piel con la mía, como explicarlo… quería sentirme vivo nuevamente y creía que solo ella podía lograrlo.

- Oe… ¿en qué piensas? – pregunté mientras me levantaba para quedar frente a frente con ella.

- Kaede…

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, sin quitarnos la vista uno del otro hasta llegar al roce de nuestros labios…

- Scheibe //_mierda en alemán… puede ser "joder"//_ - dijo Freya dando media vuelta

Yo quedé congelado… casi beso a mi sire y al parecer ella se arrepintió.

- Etto (esto)… ¿qué sucede Freya? – pregunte acercándome y tomando su hombro.

- Kaede, olvida lo que ha pasado ¿bueno?, esto no debería haber sucedido, solo me deje llevar por no sé que cosa, será mejor que volvamos nos deben estar esperando – dijo seria.

- Esta bien, demo… onegai shimasu (pero… por favor // _tono de súplica para la frase //_, cambia la cara – dije melancólico – pueden pensar que sucedió algo y no ha pasado nada – dije sonriendo para que se sintiera tranquila.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Freya girando para quedar frente a mi.

- Dije por favor… lo siento, es algo que no puedo evitar, tu sabes las raíces llaman - contesté.

- Es cierto, a mi también se me olvida a veces.

- Bueno… ¿volvamos? – pregunté

- Si, dejaremos la conversación para más tarde - contesto sonriendo.

- Yossha! (bien!) Vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar y al entrar nuevamente a la casa vimos Leonora con su sire, el tipo estaba serio y que decir de Leonora que además tenía una cara de aburrida, al parecer no se entretuvo tanto como yo. Leo me miro con cara de "quítenme a este pesado" y yo me largue a reír.

- ¿qué te paso Kaede? – preguntó Freya sorprendida.

- ¿Viste la cara de Leonora? – pregunté casi en un susurro

- No ¿por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

- Porque se notaba que estaba aburrida – dije sin parar de reírme.

- Eso es porque su sire es Yazid, es un antisocial y no de muchas palabras, tal vez tengas que decirle tu las cosas que yo te explique – dijo sin poder contener una risita.

Nos observamos y nos largamos a reir aún con más ganas como si nos hubiesen contado un chiste. Ellos nos observaron y Yazid se volvió aun más serio… si es que se puede poner más serio aún.

- Freya, nos estamos demorando mucho, apresúrense que el príncipe espera para dar la primera misión – dijo Yazid.

- Ya vamos, por Dios ¿puedes quitar esa seriedad de tu rostro? Tu chiquilla se puede asustar.

- ¬¬ - (Yazid).

- Vamos Kaede – dijo Freya.

- Hai! – conteste rápidamente.

Una vez que entramos al hall el príncipe dio la orden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA.:

El lugar de residencia de estos personajes es la ciudad de Concepción ubicado en el país de Chile.  
La luma es el palo que utilizan los guardias que a diferencia del "churro" de los carabineros (policias) éste no tiene un fierro al medio.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer capi


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La Primera Misión

* * *

// Pensamiento del personaje //

//_Pensamiento del narrador_ //

(Conversación telefónica)

[Intermedio entre los personajes

* * *

Resumen del capitulo anterior…

Kaede, un chico normal fue abrazado por una vampiro antes de sucumbir ante una muerte segura, Leonora a su vez fue "salvada" por otro vampiro.

Ambos fueron llevados al principado de Concepción, la guarida de algunos vampiros y por supuesto la casa del Príncipe, les pusieron al tanto de casi todo lo que debían saber y ahora esperan su primera misión…

* * *

Al entrar nuevamente en el salón, Francesca estaba al lado de Enrique, nuestro príncipe, Yazid y Freya entraron y nos dejaron frente a él esperando nuestra primera orden.

- Bueno chicos, espero que hayan aprendido lo básico y simple que es nuestro "precepto", ahora voy a ir directo al grano, han ocurrido ciertos sucesos en la Universidad de Concepción, supongo Leonora que estarás al tanto – Dijo Enrique.

- ¿Se refiere a las desapariciones? Por que yo las escuche antes de encontrarme con él – contesto apuntando a Yazid.

- Si, es eso, han desaparecido dos chicas una de ellas estudiaba Ingeniería Civil Metalúrgica, esta chica tenía 24 años, la otra estudiaba la carrera de Ingeniería Civil de Materiales y tenia 22 años, como pueden ver y contando la fallida captura de Leonora, están buscando gente que se especialice en ciertas ramas que pueden resultar "oscuras" para gente como nosotros. – decía Enrique.

- ¿Y qué se supone que deberemos hacer nosotros? – pregunté.

- Fácil, deberán ir a la Universidad, ver si pueden conseguir alguna pista o datos por medio de los propios estudiantes, pero solo investigarán, cualquier cosa que ocurra llaman hacia acá – contestó Enrique.

- Entonces deberán entregarnos el número – sugirió Leo.

- Ya me di el lujo de agregarlo en sus celulares – acotó el príncipe – Francesca estará con ustedes, así que por favor quiero un trabajo de equipo.

- Yo sola podría hacer todo – dijo Fran molesta – no necesito guardaespaldas.

- Si que los necesitas, además tómalo como entrenamiento para los nuevos, sino iría yo personalmente – dijo Yazid por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir Yazid? – Fran estaba aún más enojada.

- Sólo lo que oyes… - no alcanzó a terminar.

- Ya chicos , no tengo idea de que pasa aquí, así que sólo diré que se nos está haciendo tarde – dije tratando de calmar el ambiente.

- ¡Tú no te metas! – exclamaron al unísono.

- ¡Hey! Solo trato de terminar con lo que pidió el príncipe – ya me estaba enojando, suelo hacerlo con facilidad.

- Freya, por el bien de todos saca a tu chiquillo un momento, yo calmaré las cosas aquí – ordenó Enrique.

- Si Enrique – dijo Freya.

Ni me fije en que momento estaba afuera con Freya, quien estaba sentada y tenía apoyando mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras me sobaba el lomo como si fuese un lobo.

- ¿Tanto se noto que me estaba enojando? – pregunté casi susurrando.

- Sería imposible no reconocer a un gangrel cuando está enojado – dijo encorvando un poco su cuerpo hasta juntar su cabeza con la mía.

- Doushite? (¿por qué?) – volví a preguntar.

- Bueno como sabes nuestro clan tiene ciertas cualidades de animales cuando se enfadan¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando estábamos en el patio? pues cuando te enojas te pueden salir orejas, cola, entre otros rasgos, a ti ya te habían salido orejas por eso Enrique me pidió que te sacara, ahora ya estás mejor así que incorpórate – dijo tranquilamente.

- Freya… si pasa eso cuando nos enojamos… ¿qué pasaría si entramos en frenesí? – pregunté mirando sus ojos.

- Me alegro que hayas preguntado - dijo Freya sonriendo – si entramos en frenesí nos convertimos completamente en "bestias" por así decirlo, pero al volver a nuestro estado, es decir, cuando nos tranquilizamos quedamos con "algo" de lo animal.

- ¿Podría decirse que si vuelvo en mi, quedaría con orejas permanentes? – volví a preguntar.

- Si, así es – contestó Freya – así que trata de controlarte… ¿bueno?

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente y yo también, podía sentir su "respiración" cerca de mis labios, comencé a cerrar los ojos y…

- ¡Date prisa Kaede! – Gritaba Leonora

- Grrrrrr ¬¬ U – fue lo único que dije.

- Ya mi lobito vaya a su misión, yo tengo que ir a otra parte – dijo Freya resignada.

Acaricio mi mejilla diciendo: Nos vemos cuando vuelvas y me cerró un ojo, si hubiese podido hubiese movido la cola.

- Ha-hai (Si) – fue lo único que pude gesticular, realmente esa mujer me dejaba sin palabras.

- ¡Hey Kaede¡KA-E-DE¡KAEDEEEEEEEEE! – gritaba Leo haciendo gestos frente a mis ojos.

- Nani? (¿qué?) – pregunté calmadamente.

- ¿No crees que está un poquito vieja para ti? – preguntaba Leo.

- No sé que te estarás imaginando Leo, pero de cualquier manera, Freya se ve de mi edad - dije todavía en la luna.

- Está bien, haré como que no vi nada… //hombres// - dijo Leo.

- Bien vayamos antes de que Fran nos diga algo – contesté impaciente.

- Si, tienes razón, como que mi sire y ella no se llevan bien – contestó Leo.

- Como que tú sire y "nadie" se lleva bien – conteste sarcásticamente.

- Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón – decía Leo riendo.

En eso llegamos donde estaba Fran, justo estaba entrando otro tipo, supuse que era vampiro saludamos de pasada, iba rápido hacia el principado, así que aproveche de preguntarle a Fran quien era me contó que era un brujah llamado Gonzalo y que era mejor no hacer enojar a los de su clan pues eran bien polvoritas a lo cual yo me reí, cuando aparece un tipo y nos saluda.

- Buenas noches jóvenes, me presento mi nombre es José, aunque todos aquí me dicen Pepe y soy el "mayordomo" del principado.

- Konbanwa (buenas noches) – conteste – Ore wa Kaede desu.

- Dice que su nombre es Kaede y el mío es Leonora – dijo Leo antes de que Pepe preguntara.

- Mucho gusto jóvenes – dijo Pepe - ¿hacia dónde tengo que llevarlos señorita Francesca?

- A la Universidad de Concepción, tenemos que averiguar unas cosas y necesitamos que los alumnos estén ahí – contestó Fran.

- Claro, no hay problema suban – decía Pepe mientras abría una de las puertas para que subiésemos.

El recorrido no duró mucho, y en tres tiempos estábamos fuera de la U. Decidimos ir por separado, Fran vestía con una ropa tipo hippie de los '80 así que no le fue muy difícil adaptarse, Leo se "ofusco", es decir, paso desapercibida entre los estudiantes quienes no la veían y yo me fui a hablar con los patos salvajes que se encuentran ahí.

- Cuaaaa Cuac (hola) – dije a un pato que estaba despierto.

- Cuaaaa Cuac – me contesto.

- Cuaa Cuuuaac Cuuac (¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?) – pregunté.

- Cuaac (si) – contesto el pato.

- Cuuacc cuuaac cuacc cuuuac (quisiera saber si tu sabes algo de las chicas que han

desaparecido aquí en la U) – volví a preguntar.

- Ccuac (no) – dijo – Ccuuac cuuuaac cuuaacc (pero pregúntale al perro tal vez el sepa, y de paso le dices que no nos moleste).

- Cuak cuacuuac ccuaaaac cuakk (está bien yo le digo y gracias) – contesté.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia el can, aunque note que la gente que estaba cerca del estante me miraba raro, me encogí de hombros y comencé a conversar con el perro, por lo que averigüe los secuestros ocurrieron en el estacionamiento del lugar y que probablemente un profesor de Ing. Civil informática podría estar implicado aunque tal vez podría encontrar más información en la biblioteca. //A algo me recuerda la biblioteca, pero no me acuerdo de que podría ser…//

Me encontré con las chicas y juntamos la información obtenida.

- Vamos a la biblioteca entonces – dijo Fran.

- Bueno, pero yo nuevamente me ofuscaré para que no me reconozca nadie de por aquí y me pregunten porque no vine a trabajar – contesto Leo.

- Yossha! (¡bien!) tu nos guías entonces - agregué.

- Por cierto Kaede… creo haberte visto por estos lados – inquirió Leo.

- Mmmm no que yo recuerde, tal vez me confundiste con otro – contesté.

- Bueno vamos ya antes de que la cierren – apresuró Fran quien ya se iba.

- Hai (si) / ok – contestamos Leo y yo.

Una vez que entramos a la biblioteca, recordé por que se me hacía familiar el lugar y la probabilidad de que Leo si me haya visto ahí, en una estantería no muy lejos de donde estábamos se encontraba mi polola //como pudiste olvidar eso Kaede… anata baka (eres un idiota)//.

- Espérenme un momento aquí chicas vuelvo pronto – dije y antes de moverme Fran hablo.

- Kaede, primero la misión y después te dedicas a conquistar.

- Ella ya está conquistada… ¿verdad Kaede? – pregunto Leo.

- Nos vemos chicas, espérenme – dije yéndome.

Camine hacia ella, me encantaba verla con su uniforme de bibliotecaria y los lentes le daban un cierto toque intelectual, luego pensé que diablos estaba tratando de hacer con Freya si ya estaba comprometido.

- Hola – susurre en su oído.

- ¡Kaede! – exclamó dando media vuelta y me abrazo.

- Daijoubu ka? (¿Cómo estás?)– pregunté dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Yo bien, pero¿qué te pasa? Estás helado¿te resfriaste? – preguntaba.

- Iie (no) Mylene, daijoubu (estoy bien) solo que afuera hace un poco de frío – contesté.

- No creo que solo haga frío, pareciera que estuviese nevando¡pareces un iceberg! – dijo ella.

- Ja, ja, ja, no exageres amor – sonreí – por lo visto no te han secuestrado.

- Ja, ja así que era eso… - dijo.

- No pienses mal, es solo que una de las chicas es amiga de ella – comenté señalando a Fran – y aprovechando que venia a verte // mentiroso // pues te pregunto.

- No amor, lo siento pero no te puedo ayudar aunque según he escuchado se juntaban con un profesor en las tardes, pero son solo rumores – contesto aun abrazada a mi.

- Etto… (Esto…) ¿Y cómo se llama el profesor? – pregunté.

- El apellido es Torres, creo que es Cristian Torres por cierto… Kae, me tienes muy abandonada… ¿cuándo vamos a salir? – me preguntó.

- Sumimasen, (disculpa) cualquier noche de estas ¿te parece? Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, ya sabes la actuación y el Púb se me hace un poco complicado – contesté.

- Pero mañana es sábado, te toca trabajar y… ¿si salimos en el día? – decía ella.

- Iie (no) mañana no voy, le pedí el día al jefe - contesté animosamente

- Bueno pero me pasas a buscar bribón, que si no voy a comenzar a pensar que tienes a otra… - decía haciendo pucheros.

- Baka (tonta) //_dicho de forma tierna _// Sólo estás tu . – Dije otra vez – bueno hime-chan (princesa) ja ne! (nos vemos).

- Si amor… ai shiteru – dijo dándome un suave beso despidiéndose de mí.

Comencé a alejarme en dirección a las chicas, me estaban esperando Fran con una cara diciendo… ya te quiero ver cuando no puedas salir con ella durante el día, y la cara de Leo era mejor no adivinar el pensamiento.

- Eres un fresco Kaede – decía Leo reprochándome.

- No me regañes Leo – dije moviéndole la cabeza – ahora vamos a lo nuestro, pero salgamos de aquí, siento que somos escuchados.

Comenté todo lo que me dijo Mylene, así que nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento y comenzamos a revisar los vehículos para saber cual era el auto de dicho profesor, Leo aviso que se iba a la caseta de los guardias para ver si podía averiguar algo y con Fran nos quedamos allí esperándola. Cuando volvió vestía con uno de los uniformes de los guardias, armas y llaves me entregó otras llaves a mi al igual que una linterna y una luma.

Leo seguía ofuscada, Fran estaba sentada frente al auto y yo estaba de pie a su lado, cuando apareció el profesor Torres.

Fran se puso de pie inmediatamente y yo solo esperaba a que me diera el asentamiento para atacar, verlo tan tranquilo siendo culpable me producía asco.

- Profesor Torres, lo estábamos esperando – dijo Fran.

- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – pregunto Torres.

- Creo que ya lo sabe, no debería preguntar a estas alturas ¿no cree? – contesté.

- Vamos chicos, no comiencen con juegos a estas horas de la noche – dijo abriendo la puerta del auto – ahora si me disculpan debo irme.

La puerta se cerro de golpe, Leo se aprovechaba de que torres no la podía ver, lo cual nos pareció gracioso pero en ese momento no nos podíamos reír.

- ¿Qué juegos son estos? – Dijo molesto – yo no sé nada de las chicas que han desaparecido ahora dejen que me marche.

- ¿Y quién preguntó por ellas… profesor? – dijo Fran.

- ¿Uh? Ja, ja, ja, estoy tan acostumbrado que pregunten si tengo algo que ver con las niñas esas ya es un "reflejo condicionado" – dijo restándole importancia.

- Si claro, como usted diga, profesor – dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿Me permiten? Debo regresar a casa – volvió a abrir la puerta y está nuevamente se cerro.

Fran hizo un gesto a Leo que paso desapercibido para Torres, quien estaba frente a mí. Subió al auto y se marchó, nos miramos y decidimos quedarnos ahí escondidos, cuanto tiempo había pasado no estoy seguro, luego llegó Torres otra vez y se fue directo a la biblioteca, comenzamos a caminar despacio cuando escuchamos un grito… comencé a correr rápidamente hacía el lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa Kaede, por qué corres? – preguntaba Leo corriendo tan rápido como podía.

- Ese grito fue de Mylene – contesté asustado.

- Diablos Kaede, no hagas estupideces y detente en este momento – gritaba Fran.

Yo seguía corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando siento una mano en mi hombro.

- Te dije que no cometieras ninguna estupidez Kae – decía Fran mirando hacia otro lado – ahora tómalo con calma y recuerda… ya no eres un humano, vayamos con cuidado, recuerden que el príncipe no quiere peleas, solo informes.

Iba a replicar pero Leo me negó con la cabeza, no me quedo otra alternativa que aceptar lo que me decían, abrí lentamente la puerta y entramos no se veía nadie, la luz del primer piso estaba encendida lo único que yo pensaba era en Mylene, hasta que escuchamos otro grito el cual provenía del segundo piso Leo me tomo automáticamente del brazo antes de que pudiese echar a correr y Fran comenzó a caminar por las escaleras yo iba de segundo y atrás mío iba Leo.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso no se veía nada y las linternas apenas iluminaban nunca pensé que ese lugar tenía tanto espacio.

- Este es un buen momento para que ilumines el cuarto Kaede – dijo Fran susurrando.

- Hai, como tú digas – contesté y de mis ojos salieron luces rojas iluminando la habitación.

- ¿De dónde creen que vinieron los gritos? – preguntó Leo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhh – otro grito.

- ¡De allá! – conteste mientras corría nuevamente hacia la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

Al llegar a la habitación vi a Mylene en el otro extremo del cuarto acurrucada y mirando hacia abajo cuando unos libros comienzan a atacarnos, alcanzo a agacharme y veo al profesor en el centro de la habitación.

- ¡Me la vas a pagar desgraciado! – grité.

- Kaede ¿eres tú? – dijo Mylene comenzando a levantar la vista.

- Si soy yo, pero no levantes los ojos hasta que yo te diga – conteste, no quería que me viese con garras y con linternas en vez de ojos.

- Vaya niño, no me esperaba esta… sorpresa, ya veo por qué estaban tan interesados en las chicas esas, pero de aquí no saldrán – dijo Torres tranquilamente.

- Eso es lo que usted cree – dijo Fran - ¿qué podría hacer algo de su… como decirlo, tipo?

- Mucho puedo hacer – contesto.

De la nada una bola de fuego fue enviada hacia nosotros a tal velocidad que con suerte esquivamos, Mylene comenzaba a levantar la cabeza cuando vio como se iluminó el cuarto, nuevamente le grité que se quedara con la cabeza agachada y que luego yo le daba explicaciones, Leo sacó su arma y disparó hiriendo levemente a Torres en el brazo.

- ¡Estúpida! – gritó Torres y envió otra bola de fuego esta vez en dirección a Mylene.

Quién fue corriendo a quitarla de en medio fue la misma Leo que se quedó protegiéndola.

- Ahora si me la pagarás - dije

- Kaede, contrólate que no podremos dominarte después – susurraba Fran lo suficiente bajo para que sólo yo pudiese escucharla.

- Tranquila, no haré ninguna estupidez – dije relajado y con media sonrisa en los labios.

Torres comenzaba a lanzar bolas de fuego como si le pagasen por ello y logré esquivar varios, hay que aprovechar lo que uno sabe y en unos segundos ya estaba frente a el dándole un zarpazo en el mismo brazo que anteriormente había disparado Leo. Fran, aprovechando la situación y la desconcentración del tipo se acercó a su vez también y lo toco, lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado confuso para nosotros, Leo y yo, pues Torres comenzó a cambiar radicalmente, es decir, su cuerpo comenzó a moldearse de tal manera q estaba irreconocible, era como una estatua de cera derretida.

Volteo para ver a Mylene y noté que me estaba mirando asustada una de sus manos era llevada a su boca para omitir un grito que se escucharía después…

- ¡¡¡¡¡Kaede!!!!! – Gritaba Mylene - ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?

- Tú tranquila y confía en mí, ya te dije que luego te explicaría – conteste un poco enojado.

- Pero ¡¿Qué te esta pasando?! – seguía gritando.

- Amor necesito que confíes en mi ¿bueno? – dije "apagando las linternas" y colocando la mirada especial de gato con botas .

- Está bien… - dijo un poco asustada todavía.

- ¡Kaede detrás de ti! – grito Leo.

En lo que me giro recibo una bola de fuego impactando contra mi hombro botándome al suelo, Fran fue a levantarme y nuevamente una bala pasó al lado de nosotros. El tiro de Leo dio cerca del corazón haciendo que se inclinara levemente hacia delante, de pronto el tipo nos miró y sonrió.

- Es hora de dejar los juegos – decía mientras comenzaba a transformarse en un ave tamaño familiar, es decir, muuuuy grande – yo iré a ver a sus amiguitas.

Comenzó a desplegar sus alas para salir por la ventana hasta que Fran, que no me explico como, apunto su mano contra él y salieron unas garras mucho más largas que las mías, las cuales penetraron desde la espalda de Torres hasta pasar por el corazón y salir, dejándolo ensartado en ellas, cuando Fran sacó sus "garras" me acerque lo más rápido que pude y le pregunté donde estaban las chicas me dio la respuesta y quedó inmóvil.

Guarde mis garras y me acerque a Mylene.

- ¿Koi? (¿amor?) – pregunté.

- No te me acerques Kaede – contesto bajando la vista – hablaremos tal vez… después.

- Mylene… - alcance a murmurar mientras veía como huía de mí.

- Leo, Kaede, espérenme abajo yo me desharé del cuerpo – nos ordenó Fran.

- Esta bien – contestamos al unísono.

Comenzamos a bajar cuando escuché a Mylene hablar con unos guardias, contándole a medias lo que había pasado, ellos decidieron subir así que tomé a Leo del brazo y retrocedimos escondiéndonos en los estantes de la librería.

- ¿Quieres hacer una travesura Kae? – preguntó Leo

- Si es capaz de subirme el ánimo, obvio – respondí un poco bajoneado

Leo se ofusco y camino hacía los guardias que ya estaban cerca de nosotros y comenzó a jugar con ellos con el típico "¿quién te tocó si no fui yo?" y en una que el guardia me da la espalda salgo de mi escondite y lo golpeo dejándolo semiinconsciente en el suelo cuando el otro guardia me ve va hacia mi pero Leo le da con su arma dejándolo en igual situación que a su compañero, los bajamos por las escaleras y los dejamos en el cuarto de aseo… solamente en calzoncillos y en una pose muy especial.

- No pensé que harías eso Kaede – decía Leo atacada de la risa.

- Yo tampoco pensé que lo haría pero como propusiste una travesura, que mejor que terminarla así ¿no crees? – dije poniendo cara de inocente.

- ¿Y ustedes dos de que tanto se ríen? – pregunto Fran que se estaba incorporando al grupo

- Una pequeña broma de Kaede – dijo Leo apuntando con el mentón el cuarto de aseo.

- ¿Qué hiciste gangrel? – preguntó Fran.

- ¿Ore? (¿yo?) Nandemonaide (nada)… - dije sonando más inocente aún

- Mejor voy a revisar… no me fío para nada de tu cara – dijo Fran con una leve sonrisa – ustedes quédense aquí.

- Ni nos pensábamos mover – dijo Leo aún riéndose.

- Soy de la misma idea, ya que debemos llegar y decirle al príncipe que matamos a un "brujo" porque eso era ¿o me equivoco? – pregunté.

- Yo no responderé a esa pregunta Kaede… y mejor voy a revisar por que ya me come la curiosidad – respondió Fran.

Fue rápidamente al cuarto de aseo y cuando abrió la puerta solo pude ver que su boca se abrió hasta casi tocar el suelo, giró su cabeza hacia donde nos encontrábamos con Leo cuando escuchamos las carcajadas que tenía Fran, nuevamente nosotros nos largamos a reír hasta que paso el tiempo.

- Ya chicos es hora de irnos – decía Fran – estarán esperando el reporte en el principado.

- Si vamos, quiero descansar un poco, mejo dicho quiero pensar – dije cabizbajo.

- Despreocúpate Kae, ya la escuchaste, cuando analice todo lo que vio hablará contigo – dijo Leo apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Fuimos hacia la salida y fuera de la biblioteca se encontraba Mylene sentada en el suelo y con los brazos abrazando sus piernas. Les dije a las chicas que me esperaran un momento a lo cual accedieron y dirigí mis pasos hacía ella. Me incliné sobre mis rodillas quedando frente a Mylene, estuve así un rato hasta que decidí hablar.

- Sumimasen (disculpa) – dije susurrando – te quería contar pero más adelante, cuando yo pudiese tener digerido esto.

- Kaede… ¿desde cuándo? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

- Desde hoy… por eso no te lo podía decir, ni yo me lo creo aún – contesté.

- Mmmm – levantaba la vista en ese momento – bueno, pero ahora deberás dejar que yo me acostumbre a la idea – dijo acariciando mi rostro – ai shiteru (te amo).

**- **Yo igual – contesté manteniendo su mano junto a mi rostro.

- Kae debemos irnos, nos esperan – dijo Fran apoyando su brazo en mi hombro.

- Hai – respondí.

- Nos vemos mañana, yo te paso a buscar y cuídate – le dije a Mylene.

Me levante, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios y camine hacía donde estaba esperando Leonora, una vez que nos alejamos un poco volteé mi cara hacía donde había quedado ella, seguía en la misma posición que quedó antes de que me fuese aunque esta vez pude notar como caían unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Pepe nos estaba esperando en el auto, subimos y nos encaminamos camino al principado, me pregunto que me pasaba y Leo le hizo con la cabeza que mejor no dijera nada, el camino se me hizo eterno y eso que en vehículo son sólo unos cuantos minutos, pero recordaba como había dejado a Mylene y sentí dolor, no sabría explicar si era porque recién estaba comenzando con esto o que, Fran me llamó avisando que ya habíamos llegado, bajamos del auto y caminamos hacía la entrada, Freya se encontraba esperándome.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó.

- Bien – fue lo único que dije.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Freya a Leo.

- Sólo se encontró con alguien – fue la asertiva respuesta de la que sería mi compañera de armas de ahí en adelante – nada más.

Entramos al principado y Freya nos llevó hasta el príncipe.

- Muy bien chicos espero informes – dijo Enrique con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, lo que averiguamos es que las chicas fueron secuestradas por un aprendiz de brujo, el cual era profesor de la misma Universidad su nombre era Cristián Torres y las chicas están en el cementerio en esos momentos – dije todo rápidamente.

- Vaya que eficaces – decía enrique aplaudiendo - ¿y cómo lograron encontrar tantos datos?

- Torres falleció – dijo Yazid de pronto. // Y donde estaba metido este sujeto//

- Aps, es una lastima – volvió a decir Enrique - ¿y cómo falleció?

- Kaede no bajo la potencia al enviar un zarpazo – contestó Francesca.

Yo quede con cara de pregunta al igual que Leonora pero no quisimos negar nada, ya nos explicaría Fran más tarde, o eso creíamos, Yazid en cambio, la miraba como tratando de decir algo.

- Luego conversaré contigo Francesca – habló Yazid – y después contigo Enrique.

- Claro Yazid no hay problema – contesto Enrique.

- ¿Y de qué querría hablar conmigo señor?- preguntó como si nada Francesca

- Sabes bien de que quiero hablar – la tomó del brazo y se la llevo a otro lugar del hall – no deberías estar mostrando las "virtudes" de los Tzimisce, menos con dos neonatos y de los cuales uno de ellos es mi chiquilla, aún no entiendo por que Enrique te tiene aquí, pero conmigo ve despacio, porque al mínimo error no desearás haberte presentado aquí.

Yo quedé helado ante tal comentario pues con el buen oído que tengo pude escuchar la conversación muy bien a pesar de lo bajo q murmuraban, Leo otra vez movía su mano para todos lados frente a mi.

- ¿Te paso algo chiquillo? – pregunto Yazid.

- Nan-nandemo (na-nada) Yazid – contesté.

- ¿Y por qué esa reacción? – me volvió a preguntar

- Yazid… ¿Por qué no dejas de atormentar a mi chiquillo, no ves que regreso mal de la misión? – intercedió Freya por mi.

- Gracias Freya pero no tienes que defenderme – dije más tranquilo – solo fue algo que recordé de hoy, nada más.

- ¿Quieres salir? – me pregunto mi sire.

- Claro, por que no – conteste sin muchas ganas

- ¿Algo que contar? – pregunto nuevamente

- No por el momento, disculpa Freya, pero necesito estar solo por unos minutos¿crees que podría ir a casa? - pregunté

- Claro no hay problema, déjame hablar con Pepe para que te vaya a dejar, si quieres te acompaño – dijo.

- Freya en serio, necesito estar un tiempo a solas conmigo tal vez mañana diga lo que me pasa, quizás ahora viene la nostalgia de no poder ver la luz del sol otra vez, no poder contemplar el anochecer o el atardecer, sacar a pasear a mi perro, tantas cosas que extrañare ahora – dije melancólicamente.

- Esta bien Kaede, todos nos sentimos así en un principio, luego te acostumbraras – dijo llevándome de la mano – te llevaré con Pepe para que te deje en tu casa, procura estar acá "temprano" mañana, tendrán otra misión.

- Si claro, no hay problema, gracias, ja ne! (¡nos vemos!) – dije dando media vuelta

- Por cierto Kae, debo entregarte algo – dijo entregándome una cajita – ábrelo en tu casa y mañana me preguntas que es pero debes llevarla contigo siempre ¿escuchaste?

- Hai (si) arigato (gracias) – contesté.

En lo que levanto la vista para despedirme siento unos labios sobre los míos, los cuales eran suaves y lentos que luego van acelerando el ritmo, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, quería sentirla y olvidar lo ocurrido hace un momento atrás, el sentir su mano recorriendo mi espalda por debajo de la polera hizo que reaccionara y me alejara de ella.

- Disculpa Freya, de verdad me siento un poco mal – dije apenado por un sentido de culpa que no podía imaginar.

- Está bien Kaede, no te preocupes entiendo – dijo evidentemente molesta – nos vemos mañana.

- Hai – respondí.

En el camino a casa fui conversando cosas triviales con Pepe, me contó que era Ghoul de Enrique y que el realizaba las labores de día cosas como documentaciones, compras etc. Eso me sirvió para alejarme un poco de mis pensamientos, ya que ahora no sólo se encontraba el daño que le había echo a Mylene, se me sumaba a esto lo sucedido con mi Sire, cuando llegamos le di las gracias y entré a mi casa. En el living estaba Lycaon y al principio me gruño pues había algo distinto en mí y lo notó, luego de su saludo correspondiente (entiéndase lengüetazos) me dijo que tenía visita. Fui a mi pieza, pues en el living, cocina y comedor no había nadie, quedé de una pieza cuando descubrí quien estaba ahí.

- Konbanwa koi (buenas noches amor) – dijo Mylene.

- Konbanwa – contesté levemente inclinado.

Estaba sentada en mi cama y me miraba de arriba abajo, como si fuese la primera vez que me veía, yo seguía de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana del cuarto haciendo que ella se viese aún más hermosa. Comencé a acercarme de a poco temiendo que sólo fuese un sueño y al llegar a ella la abracé, lo único q salía de mi eran gemidos, no me salían lágrimas por más que intentase llorar, su mano acariciaba mi cabello como si fuese un niño y lo único que yo podía decir era, amor perdóname, la apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, quería sentirla, escuchar el sonido de su corazón el cual más de una vez se había echo uno solo con el mío, buscó mis labios hasta llegar a un inocente beso. No quise demorar lo que ya era obvio y mientras la besaba lentamente fui desprendiendo una a una sus ropas, recorriendo nuevamente su piel, deseando que el momento no se acabara nunca, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo con cada caricia y con cada beso, escuchar el palpitar de su corazón que cada milésima de segundo se ponía más rápido.

- Es extraña esta mmmm sensación – comentaba entre gemidos.

- ¿Qué sensación amor? – pregunte sin despreocupar la labor que estaba ejerciendo en ese momento.

- Sentir el frío de tu cuerpo con lo ardiente que está el mío – contesto.

Aquello fue el detonante a mi libido, si yo no soy capaz de sentir, por lo menos lograría que ella si lo hiciera, me levante para cerrar la puerta de mi pieza, pues mi mascota tiene la costumbre de entrar a ciertas horas de la noche y cuando termine de desvestirme volví a acostarme junto a Mylene, nuevamente empecé a besarla estaba respondiendo más rápido de lo que generalmente lo hace y solo entre besos y caricias ¿cómo será si…?// Mylene se encontraba con la espalda contra el colchón y mis besos y masajes fueron bajando de a poco hasta llegar a su vientre su mano acariciaba lentamente mi cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos.

- Ka… ede tú… ¿no pue-des sen-tir? – preguntaba gimiendo.

- No te preocupes amor, tú disfruta ahora, es lo que me importa ahora – conteste como pude.

- Pe- ro… - no alcanzo a hablar.

Nuevamente fui a besarla, puse mi mano en su mejilla y alejé un poco mi rostro.

- Te ves realmente hermosa¿lo sabías? – Y agregué – no fue por mi propia voluntad ser vampiro, a decir verdad, estaría muerto y enterrado en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó.

- Nada importante, solo me quisieron asaltar a la salida de la disco y Mauro con el Pipe no se encontraban conmigo – contesté, no quería decirle que me había enfrentado a los sujetos porque sabía que me retaría.

- Ay amor, tu no cambias… ¿por qué no seguimos en lo que estábamos mejor? – preguntaba pícaramente.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunté.

- Claro que sí...- dijo Mylene, recorriendo con sus dedos desde mi cuello hasta el vientre, acariciando las cicatrices que tengo gracias a una que otra pelea y otras recibidas de los entrenamientos. Cerré los ojos... temía que aquello fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento pudiese despertarme.

Sin embargo su boca recorrió mi vientre con besos no podía ser un sueño... nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, apretando nuestros cuerpos uno contra el otro, tratando de trasmitir mutuamente calor. Mis labios deambularon por su cuello, mejillas y orejas, no se movía en lo absoluto, demasiado ocupada en sentir lo que esas caricias provocaban en su interior.

Bajé mi cabeza y acaricié con mi rostro ambos pezones, antes de besarlos amorosamente, para finalmente atrapar primero a uno y luego al otro con mi boca y someterlos a una succión lenta y golosa. Mylene gemía, a causa de la excitación que mis caricias provocaban... mi boca parecía no tener descanso, baje por su vientre, en pequeños besos y lametazos, dejando que mis manos jugaran con sus senos.

Seguí bajando otro poco hasta llegar a los muslos de Mylene, muy cerca del monte de venus, pero sin llegar a tocarla... mi lengua recorría la zona muy...muy cerca, pero sin llegar a tocar los labios vaginales. Su aroma de mujer excitada llenaba mis fosas nasales... dulce y penetrante al mismo tiempo. Cuando el primer lametazo largo y lento recorrió directamente los labios vaginales, llegando a estimular el clítoris, ella lanzó un profundo suspiro de gozo... mi lengua se concentró entonces en ese lugar, jugueteando con su clítoris, entrando un poco en su interior para luego dar largos lengüetazos por toda la extensión... Mylene se movía, sus senos atrapados por mis manos, su sexo a merced de mi boca que no tenía descanso... sentía su ser contraerse y gemía calladamente. Mi lengua se introdujo un poco más en su sexo, la recorrí lentamente y luego su clítoris era atrapado por mi boca y succionado de un modo que provocó que el orgasmo le llegara en forma violenta, todo su interior fue sacudido por espasmódicas contracciones.

Volví a besarla en los labios repitiéndole una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, que me perdonara, ella solo mi miraba de forma tierna como comprendiéndome, luego se acurrucó sobre mi pecho y se durmió. Yo contemplaba su forma de dormir, se veía indefensa, relajada y tranquila pero después de aquella batalla, me dio hambre, traté de controlarme pero no duré mucho, así que sin preámbulos la mordí. Se sentía rico, el sabor metálico con una mezcla de dulzor, nunca he probado sangre igual, miré el reloj y eran las 07:00 AM tan rápido pasaron las horas que no me di cuenta.

- Buenos días amor – dije sonriendo - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Con los ojos cerrados Baka – decía manteniendo los ojos cerrados y riéndose bajito.

- Amaneciste graciosa parece – yo también sonreí – bebé, son las 07:000 AM, debes ducharte e ir a trabajar.

- No quiero, estoy bien así – contestaba acurrucándose más a mi cuerpo.

- Bueno como quieras, pero yo ahora voy a dormir.

- ¿Ahora? – pregunto levantando la cabeza para mirarme

- ¿Y en qué otro momento si no? – dije levantando una ceja – ahora solo una petición. No se te ocurra abrir las cortinas .

- Está bien koi – dijo Mylene – dejaré las cortina cerradas, me daré una ducha y volveré a despedirme.

- Ya ve de una vez – dije bostezando – mira que me está dando sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta, desde ahí se giro dejando que contemplara su cuerpo y al cabo de unos segundos con su mano izquierda me hacía señas para que la acompañara a ducharse, sonreí y me senté en la cama.

- Iría con mucho gusto amor a ducharme contigo – conteste – pero ya va a amanecer y sabes que el sol da directamente en el baño.

- Je, je, je perdón amor, no me acostumbro todavía – decía mientras juntaba sus dedos índices y miraba hacía abajo.

- Mmmm por casualidad¿no tienes frío estando así? – pregunte.

- Ahhhhhh! Si, ya mejor me voy rápido a bañar – decía corriendo hacia el baño.

- Tu ropa está en el clóset como siempre, está lavada así que no te preocupes – dije gritando.

- OK – contesto.

No sé por cuanto tiempo habrá estado Mylene en el baño, pero yo caí totalmente dormido…

* * *

NdA: Hasta aquí llegamos con el 2º capitulo, miren el fresco quiere andar con las dos… bien parecido a mi el perla…

Polvoritas: Llámese así a la gente que estallan por cualquier cosa, desde una mirada hasta una broma.

Polola/o: En otros países se les conoce como novios


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Novatada… ¿sangrienta?

* * *

// Pensamiento del personaje //

//_Pensamiento del narrador_ //

(Conversación telefónica)

[Intermedio entre los personajes

* * *

Resumen del capitulo anterior:

Luego de recibir las órdenes de Enrique, los 3 jóvenes fueron rumbo a la UdC. para buscar pistas de las chicas desaparecidas, conocieron a la novia de Kaede, la cual estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada y utilizada para quien sabe que experimentos, ella se entero de que su novio era vampiro y aún así paso la noche con él.

* * *

Cuando desperté el único que se encontraba a mi lado era mi fiel lobo Lycaon me dio un mensaje de Mylene diciendo que no me olvidara de pasar a buscarla a la biblioteca, así que me levanté, me di una ducha, me vestí y cuando iba saliendo suena mi móvil.

-(Kaede, necesito que vengas con urgencia al principado – decía mi sire.)

- ¿Qué pasa Freya, por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunté.

- (Aquí no te lo puedo decir, si quieres envió a Pepe por ti para que vengas con el perro – contestaba Freya.)

- Está bien, aquí te espero – conteste sin muchos ánimos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, hice pasar a Freya y Pepe mientras terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas, éste a la vez me entregó una botella, la cual contenía sangre, acepte gustoso esa bebida pues tenía mucha hambre, termine de arreglar y nos fuimos.

- ¿Con quién pasaste la noche? – susurraba Freya.

- Con nadie ¿por qué? – pregunté.

- Por nada, debe ser una falla olfativa – decía mientras me tomaba del hombro.

Lycaon y ella se fueron jugando durante el viaje, nos demoramos más de lo previsto pues hubo un accidente en el puente y tuvimos que controlarnos demasiado para no salir a beber. Una vez que llegamos estaba Leonora (tosiendo cenizas), Yazid y Enrique.

- Hola muchacho ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Enrique.

- Daijoubu, arigato (estoy bien, gracias) – contesté.

- Deduciré que dijiste que estabas bien… ¿algún problema con el desayuno? – volvió a preguntar el príncipe.

- Mmmm nop, no suelo tomar desayuno¿por qué lo pregunta? – volví a preguntar con curiosidad.

- ¿Ves que Leonora está vomitando cenizas? - Preguntó Enrique para agregar – Eso nos sucede cuando comemos comida normal, es decir, comida humana – decía el príncipe indicando a mi amiga.

- Ahhh ¿así que era por eso? – pregunté entendiendo el por qué estaba así Leo.

- Om-cof-ite-cof cualquier-cof comen-cof-tario-cof – decía Leo hacía mi.

- Hai (si), Shimpai suru na (no te preocupes) – dije moviendo las manos.

- Bueno, lo que les quería comentar jóvenes, quiero que vayan a Penco a pedirle algo a Alexia, es un vampiro del clan Toreador dueña además del bebedero de la camarilla aquí en Concepción, entréguenle este documento y me traen la respuesta ¿bueno? – decía Enrique.

- Si claro no hay problema – contestó Leo una vez que se le paso la tos.

- ¡Excelente! Vayan inmediatamente, eso sí, deberán viajar en bus ya que Pepe debe hacer otras cosas – dijo Enrique.

- No hay problema – conteste – pero deberé dejar a mi perro aquí.

- Despreocúpate Kae, Lycaon se puede quedar conmigo – hablaba Freya mientras se apegaba a mi lado.

- Bueno, entonces no me preocupo – dije ya más tranquilo – Vamos Leo.

- Si, vamos – contesto mi compañera.

- Kaede, espera un poco – decía Enrique para agregar – necesito hablar contigo, por favor que los demás esperen afuera.

Todos los vampiros salieron del salón quedando sólo Enrique y yo, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso me miraba completo, como analizándome al final se detuvo y habló.

- Kaede, relájate que lo que debo decirte no es tan malo – decía con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que no es tan malo? – pregunte.

- Pues Yazid me habló de la chica que estuvo con ustedes en la biblioteca y que vio todo lo ocurrido, veras, utilicé unos dones que tengo y le modifiqué la memoria – dijo el Tremere.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunte ya que no entendía que había hecho.

- Pues ella no recordará nada de lo sucedido ayer – contesto Enrique.

- ¿Nada de nada? – volví a preguntar incrédulo.

- Nada – dijo Enrique serio - ¿Pasó algo que la chica debiese recordar?

- Iie (no) – respondí mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Qué bueno! – Volvía a decir Enrique sonriendo – ahora ve con Leonora que tienen una misión que cumplir, por cierto, aquí esta el papel que deben entregar recuerda el nombre de la chica es Alexia di que vas de parte mía, es decir, Enrique Cortés el lugar esta a un lado de la calle y el bebedero se llama Moonligth no les será difícil llegar.

- Si señor – conteste

Al salir estaban todos esperando que les dijera que había pasado así que hice un resumen poco detallado de todo y antes de irnos le dije a Lycaon que no le dijera nada sobre Mylene a Freya, de mi vida, amigos si pero no de Mylene por que me podría dar problemas, así que me despedí del can y de mi sire. Salimos con Leonora del principado cuando me hizo una pregunta que no espere.

- Kae ¿Dónde queda Penco? – preguntaba Leo mirando apenada

- Cerca de Lirquén – contesté.

- ¿Puedes ser más específico? – volvió a preguntar mientras íbamos rumbo al paradero.

- No te hagas problema, yo conozco esos lados Mylene vive por allá – dije sin reparos.

- Así que la chica es tu novia – dedujo mi compañera – supongo que pararás el juego con Freya

- Si, eso es más que obvio, aunque ya que estamos solos te puedo contar lo que me dijo Enrique – y agregue – le borro la memoria a Mylene, no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió ayer y también me puse triste por eso, ya que anoche estuvimos juntos y no tuvo ningún problema en aceptarme en lo que me convertí.

- Vaya, eso es un poco… decepcionante – dijo Leo – bueno subamos al bus mientras antes terminemos mejor.

- Hai – conteste entristecido tras recordar la noche anterior.

No tuvimos inconveniente alguno, fuimos conversando contándonos de nuestras vidas antes de aquella noche y qué pasaba cuando nos convirtieron hasta que subieron unos tipos mal vestidos y súper atorrantes que se ubicaron cerca de donde estábamos nosotros.

//_Aclaro que en mi país a esta gente se les trata de flaites y son ordinarios hasta para hablar, generalmente dicen washita rica, ta yica la mina entre otros, ni siquiera sabe hablar esta subespecie… Gracias //_

- Cacha la minita loco (_observa la señorita)/ _– dijo uno de los tipos hablando bajo a sus compañeros

- Si, ta bien yica ¿y cachaste el mino que va con ella? (_si, es linda ¿y viste el joven que la acompaña?) _– agrego otro de ellos.

- Demah loco, entero'e pollo (_por supuesto amigo, es muy cuico) _– acoto el último.

Comencé a apretar mis puños sobre las piernas y Leo me tomaba del brazo pidiendo que me calmara, pero no me gusta que hablen así de las mujeres, los observé detenidamente y me preguntaba como podían dejar a esos tipos subirse, note que estábamos llegando al lugar así que me levanté y con un gesto le dije a Leo que me siguiera, toqué el timbre y bajamos del bus. Debíamos cruzar la calle para poder ingresar al terreno del bebedero había un guardia así que nos acercamos y yo hablé con él.

- Konbanwa, hemos venido a ver a Alexia de parte de Enrique Cortés, tenemos algo para ella – dije pareciendo formal.

- Esperen aquí – dijo el guardia y llamó a otro le dijo algo al oído y el tipo salió – él traerá la respuesta.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar? – me preguntó Leo por lo bajo.

- No sé, pero ando con dinero para entrar… me está dando hambre – contesté.

- ¿Nunca te cansas de comer o es idea mía? – volvió a preguntar la assamita.

- Ya, que no es para tanto, mira ahí viene el otro guardia – dije evitando el tema.

Hablaron entre los dos y el guardia principal dijo que podíamos avanzar, al entrar reconocimos que los chicos que estaban ahí no eran vampiros, bueno había uno el cual se nos acercó.

- Buenas noches ¿ustedes son los que buscan a Alexia? – preguntó el joven.

- Konbanwa (buenas noches) – contesté

- Digo lo mismo – dijo Leonora – y si, nosotros la estamos buscando ¿tu quién eres?

- Disculpen, mi nombre es Javier y soy chiquillo de Alexia – contestaba el joven sonriendo – ahora, acompáñenme al segundo piso por favor, ahí está mi sire.

Comenzamos a caminar detrás de Javier, con Leo observábamos detenidamente el lugar y a veces nos mirábamos de reojo, la escalera que conducía al segundo piso era bastante delgada así que tuvimos que subir de a uno, una vez arriba Javier abrió la puerta y nos presentó a Alexia que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio.

- Buenas noches chicos – dijo Alexia – me dijeron que necesitaban de mi.

- Kon… - no alcance a contestar pues Leo me dio un codazo.

- Disculpe por eso, Kaede no olvida las raíces y habla casi todo en japonés, a pesar de ser chileno – decía mi compañera.

- No hay problema – contesto Alexia – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Hai, daijoubu – conteste – bueno me presento, ore wa Lee Kaede, clan gangrel y ella es mi compañera Leonora Arcas clan assamita.

- Vaya, que distintos… sus sires son Freya y Yazid ¿cierto? – preguntaba la chica.

- Si – contesto Leo.

- Bueno¿y qué es lo que tienen para mi? – preguntaba Alexia.

- Ya se me olvidaba, sumimasen (disculpa), el príncipe dijo que te entregásemos esto – conteste.

Entregue el sobre a Alexia y al abrirlo lo leyó minuciosamente, noté que una sonrisa marcó sus labios y miro a Javier que se encontraba ahí, luego él también sonrió, Alexia volvió a leer la nota y nos dijo:

- Bueno chicos, antes de que le lleven la respuesta a Enrique, necesito que me hagan un favor – pidió Alexia.

- ¿Y qué sería? – pregunte notando que Leo me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vayan a Lirquén y le entregan esta nota a Gonzalo Barra, debería estar en la plaza como siempre, es fácil de reconocer y su clan es Brujah díganle además que lo necesito con urgencia para esta noche y que nos encontraremos en el principado – dijo alexia.

- Está bien – dijo Leonora – vamos Kaede.

- Si, vamos – dije – por cierto, fue un placer conocerlos.

- Igualmente Gangrel – contesto Alexia – por cierto, vayan con Javier en el auto, él les dirá quien es Gonzalo así lo identifican más rápido.

- Nuevamente gracias – conteste.

Nos despedimos de Alexia, vaya que mujer, es idéntica a Mature del juego The king of Figthers //_Kaede es adicto a los videojuegos y realmente ver a Alexia es ver a Mature //_ y comenzamos a bajar con Javier, preguntó si queríamos algo de beber antes del viaje y contestamos que no, ya habíamos comido antes de salir. Salimos del lugar, subimos al auto y fuimos rumbo a Lirquén. Cuando llegamos a la plaza no se encontraba Gonzalo, así que dimos varias vueltas alrededor en el auto con Javier, hasta que vimos aparecer los mismos tipos que estaban en el bus…

- Kaede, ellos son los ghouls de los brujah Gonzalo y Tomás, por si quieres preguntar por ellos – decía Javier mientras indicaba disimuladamente a los tipos.

- Si, creo que iré – dije.

- Pero yo voy contigo – decía Leo que se bajaba del auto.

- Tú te quedas en el auto, te pueden molestar otra vez – dije tratando de sonar autoritario.

- Yo voy contigo y es mi última palabra Kaede, si no ¿quién te va a controlar? – pregunto.

- Ahhh Kamisama //[Ay Dios (o Señor Dios)//, está bien, vamos… - conteste resignado.

Le pedí a Javier que nos esperara ahí y caminamos rumbo a ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que íbamos hacia ellos comenzaron nuevamente con sus frases y piropos ordinarios, Leo me pedía que por favor no cometiera alguna barbaridad y que me calmara a lo que yo simplemente sonreí.

- Hola de nuevo – dije en español – no creí encontrarlos aquí.

- Mish, el pollo con la mina (_el cuico y la damita_) – dijo uno de los tipos.

- Más respeto con la señorita – dije más serio – estamos buscando a Gonzalo¿Lo han visto?

- ¿Pa' qué lo querís longi? (_¿Para qué lo necesita amigo?_) – contesto el que lideraba a los cuatro.

- Necesitamos hablar con él… orden de Alexia – dijo Leonora mostrando levemente su colt.

- No te pasis de lista caurita (_no abuse dama_) – dijo otro.

- Digan donde se encuentra Gonzalo y se evitaran muchos problemas – dije mostrando mis garras disimuladamente.

- ¿Me buscaban? – contesto uno que se venía acercando al grupo.

- ¿Eres Gonzalo? – pregunto Leo

- Si soy yo¿necesitan algo? – volvió a preguntar.

- Ore wa Kaede, clan gangrel y ella es Leonora de los assamitas venimos de parte de Alexia – conteste guardando las garras.

- Ah ustedes son los nuevos, Tomás me habló de ustedes, bueno algo¿y qué necesita Alexia? – pregunto Gonzalo.

- Entrega la nota Kae mientras antes terminemos mejor – me dijo Leo.

- Por cierto Gonzalo, son muy irrespetuosos tus chiquillos – dije mientras entregaba la nota.

- ¿Por qué lo dices gangrel? – preguntaba Gonzalo mientras leía la nota.

- Porque hace un rato nos topamos con ellos en el bus y dijeron varias cosas, ya sabes tengo muy buen oído y ahora también.

- Brutos – decía el brujah golpeando a uno – ya les he dicho que no vayan haciendo escándalo por ahí.

- Lo sentimos – contestaron los cinco ghouls a coro.

- Bueno, lo que me pide Alexia está cerca de la Catedral, pero dice que deberán ir ustedes – explicaba Gonzalo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – es una pintura, no les será difícil entrar, vayan por las alcantarillas y se encontrarán a un nosferatu de la camarilla, su nombre es Gaspar él les indicará el camino a seguir desde allí.

- Ay Dios, otra vez al centro de la ciudad – decía Leonora quejándose.

- Vamos Leo, te servirá para conocer… las calles – dije sonriendo.

- Chistoso – me contestaba irónicamente - ¿debemos llevarle algún papel o nota a Gaspar?

- Si – contesto Gonzalo – se lo escribo inmediatamente.

Al pasar unos minutos nos entregó la nota que debíamos pasarle a Gaspar, no sin antes pedirnos disculpas por lo que habían dicho sus muchachos y con un "nos vemos pronto" nos fuimos. Javier nuevamente nos llevaba pues a esas horas de la noche no encontraríamos buses en ninguna parte, nos contó que había estudiado leyes, que en el año 1986 aprox. le dieron el abrazo y que tenía una "hermana vampiro" llamada Agatha. Cuando llegamos cerca de la Catedral nos despedimos de Javier y le dimos las gracias por todo y que ojala nos encontráramos de nuevo, así que intercambiamos números de celular y se marchó.

- Bueno¿por dónde comenzamos? – preguntó Leo.

- Yo creo que por… ahí – dije indicando una tapa de alcantarilla.

- Está bien, yo te sigo – dijo mi compañera.

- Baja y me esperas – dije mientras sujetaba la tapa.

- No me gusto como sonó eso – contesto Leo.

- Vamos, no te dejaré aquí – y agregué – si quieres tú sujetas la tapa y yo bajo primero.

- Yo bajo primero – dijo no sonando muy convencida aún.

Observé a mí alrededor por si había gente cerca y levanté la tapa con cuidado, esperé a que Leo descendiera y luego lo hice yo volviendo a cerrar el acceso al alcantarillado. Por Dios que estaba hediondo el lugar, además de que estaba lleno de ratas y otros insectos, yo podía mirar perfectamente en cambio Leo no, así que me pidió que encendiera las luces nuevamente. Comenzamos a caminar siguiendo mi instinto hasta que hablé con uno de los roedores preguntándole por Gaspar me contesto que estaba cerca y que lo siguiera, una vez que lo encontramos Leo me tomó del brazo, en realidad hasta yo me asuste un poco, pero por lo feo que era.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó el nosferatu con voz de ultratumba.

- Buenas noches – dijo Leo – hemos venido de parte de Alexia, Enrique y Gonzalo.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – volvía a preguntar Gaspar.

- Larga historia – conteste – aquí está el salvoconducto.

- Mmmm – dijo mientras leía el papel - ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

- Mi nombre es Leonora y el es Kaede, somos neonatos – contestaba Leo.

- ¿Y necesitan una de las pinturas que se encuentra aquí? – Pregunto Gaspar y agregó - ¿les dijeron cuál era?

- Pues… no – conteste – esperábamos que la nota lo dijese.

- Ya veo… bueno sigan por este túnel y en la primera bifurcación doblen a su derecha, encontrarán unas escalinatas y al final de éstas una puerta, dentro de ella se encuentra la pintura, aquí dice cualquiera así que tomen la que más les guste pero deben hacerlo rápido.

- Doushite? (¿por qué?) – pregunté

- Preguntó por qué – tradujo Leo.

- Por nada importante – contestaba Gaspar – sólo que se les está haciendo tarde, deberían ser las 04:30 AM.

- ¡Si que es tarde! – Exclamé – vamos Leo que quiero llegar a mi casa a dormir.

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo Leo – volveremos pronto para que nos indique la salida.

- Claro, no hay problema – contesto Gaspar.

Comenzamos nuevamente el recorrido por la alcantarilla y rápidamente llegamos a la escalera que mencionó Gaspar y al atravesar la puerta entramos en una peculiar habitación, en una de las paredes se encontraba la estatua de una gárgola, las esquinas tenían antorchas encendidas, cajas por todas partes, pero al final de la habitación descubrimos que había una caja de la cual sobresalían varias pinturas enmarcadas y otras sin marcos, así que con Leo nos acercamos para sacar una y al tratar de retirarnos la gárgola estaba en la mitad de la habitación mirándonos, Leo sacó su arma y yo hice lo mismo con mis garras y cada uno se fue por un lado.

- Leo… ¿por qué no le disparas a una de las antorchas? - pregunté

- Desde aquí no puedo a la más cercana – contestaba mientras seguía caminando.

- GAAAAAOOOOOO // _aclaro que esta frase me encanta y la utilizo cada vez que puedo _//- gritaba la gárgola dando un manotazo donde se encontraba mi amiga.

- ¡Cuidado Leo! – grite y de un salto llegué frente a la estatua – daijoubu ka? (¿estás bien?)

- Si, no me alcanzo a hacer nada – contestaba desde el suelo.

- GAAAOOOOOOOO – nuevamente gritaba la gárgola dándome la espalda mientras se dirigía a Leo.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! – grite mientras me lanzaba a su lomo enterrando mis garras.

- GAOOOOOGAOOOOOGAAA – gritaba más fuerte.

- ¡Dispara Leonora! – volvía a gritarle a mi compañera.

El tiro pasó entre mi cabeza y la de la estatua, lo que me hizo perder la concentración momentáneamente, pero ese descuido fue aprovechado por la estatua quien me agarro de una pierna lanzándome a un extremo de la habitación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba mi compañera

- Mmmm – fue mi respuesta – esta vez apunta bien

- Para ti es fácil decirlo – me contesto Leo mientras volvía a disparar.

Me levanté como pude sacando las cajas que habían caído sobre mí y haciendo tronar mis huesos.

- Ahora si me estás haciendo enojar – decía mientras me volvía a acercar a la gárgola.

- Kaede… - mi compañera no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

- Tranquila Leo, es sólo un decir – dije sonriendo – ahora¿puedes apuntar a alguna de las antorchas cercanas?

- No, el tiro es un poco complicado todavía – contestaba Leo

- Bueno, allá voy – dije mientras nuevamente iba a atacar a la estatua.

- GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO – gritó nuevamente al sentir mis garras otra vez en su espalda.

- Aprovecha ahora Leo – dije mientras me escudaba en su espalda – ve si puedes darle a los ojos.

- Está bien – me contesto mientras daba un tiro certero en su ojo derecho.

La gárgola comenzó a moverse desesperada a todos los lados chocando su espalda contra la pared dejándome nuevamente tirado en el piso. Le grité a Leo que no se moviera de su lugar, pero ella fue a ayudarme recibiendo un golpe de la estatua provocándole un corte en su brazo izquierdo.

- Daijoubu ka? – pregunte.

- Algo… - respondió entrecortadamente.

- Te dije que te quedaras ahí, esta bestia se volvió loca – dije incorporándome nuevamente – deja intentar algo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Leo

No alcanzó a recibir respuesta pues yo ya me encontraba frente a la gárgola propinándole un certero zarpazo en el ojo izquierdo dejándola completamente ciega. Ahora si que estaba incontrolable además que se levanto completamente, esa criatura medía dos metros y más, Leo y yo quedamos tan impactados ante la imagen que no atinábamos a movernos del lugar, hasta que vimos a la estatua a 3 metros de distancia…

- ¡Kaede muévete! – gritó mi compañera saltando hacia su izquierda.

- No iba a esperar a que lo dijeras – contesté mientras yo lo hacía a la derecha.

- Si claro – me decía mientras corría hacia la salida.

- Por quien me tomas Leo – dije mientras pasaba al lado de la gárgola y frenaba.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? – pregunto la assamita llegando a la puerta

- Yo nada – dije sonriendo

Y nuevamente entierro mis garras de hombro derecho a costilla izquierda, la bestia seguía gritando y Leo me llamaba para que saliésemos rápido del lugar. Pero me di cuenta de que la pintura la había dejado atrás así que nuevamente me devolví para recuperarla recibiendo otro golpe de la estatua la cual me dejó al lado de Leonora.

- ¿No podías encontrar una manera de llegar más rápido aquí? – preguntaba Leo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

- Iie, está era la manera más rápida je, je – dije sonriendo.

La estatua comienza a correr hacía la entrada donde estábamos, así que salimos rápido sellando la salida con un podio que se encontraba fuera.

- Vaya… pensé que demorarían más – decía Gaspar.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste de la gárgola? – pregunto Leo que aún tenía el brazo sangrando.

- En la nota decía que no les avisara – fue la respuesta de Gaspi.

- Bueno, ya saldaremos cuentas en el principado¿nos señalarías el camino de regreso? – pregunté

- Por supuesto jóvenes síganme – respondió Gaspar.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho para poder llegar a las escaleras que nos llevarían a la superficie así que nos despedimos de Gaspar y nos fuimos de aquel apestante lugar. Una vez arriba miré detenidamente la herida de mi compañera y rompí mi polera para detener la sangre. Decidimos tomar un taxi pues ya faltaban pocas horas para amanecer, Leo se ofusco pues iba herida y el chofer o los transeúntes que pasaban ya por el lugar comenzarían a preguntar y como es obvio no podíamos ir a un hospital. Llamé un radiotaxi para que nos fuese a buscar y di la dirección del principado.

Ya en casa bajé primero yo y luego Leo, Lycaon iba corriendo a saludarme con un encargo que le dejo mi sire, Enrique requería rápido nuestra presencia en el Hall, cuando abrimos la puerta…

- ¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaban nuestros compañeros, los cuales enmudecieron al ver a Leo herida de tal gravedad y a mi todo magullado.

- ¿Qué te paso Kaede? – preguntaba Freya mientras corría a mi lado.

- Nada… solo nos topamos con una gárgola – conteste irónicamente.

- ¿Con la gárgola de Ricardo? – pregunto Enrique.

- Si… con ella – respondió Leo mientras se sacaba la venda improvisada.

- ¿Y la gárgola… en qué estado se encuentra? – preguntaba Alexia que también estaba entre los presentes.

- Pues ciega y con su espalda destrozada por mis garras – contesté.

- Vaya… – dijo Enrique – Ricardo se molestará mucho cuando llegue de su viaje.

- ¿Quién es Ricardo? – preguntó Leo.

- Es uno de los nuestros, su clan es Ventrue y esa gárgola era su mascota – contestaba Alexia.

- Mmmm… creo que tendremos problemas cuando llegue ese Ricardo – le dije por lo bajo a Leonora.

- Ya lo creo que si – respondió mi amiga.

- Bueno, creo que ustedes necesitan de esto – dijo Alexia entregándonos unos vasos con sangre.

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii, sangre! – Dije bebiéndome todo el vaso - ¿hay más?

- Tu no cambias Kaede – decía Leo sonriendo y bebiendo de su copa.

- Bueno muchachos eso es todo por hoy, ya es tarde así que pueden quedarse aquí – comentó Enrique.

- Gracias/Arigato – contestamos con Leo.

- Y ustedes serán bienvenidos en mi bebedero, vayan cuando quieras – decía a su vez Alexia.

- Ya nos verás por allá – conteste sonriendo hasta ver la mirada de Leo – o… ¿me verás por allá?

Y todos se pusieron a reír, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a acostar, dando las gracias con Leo de que no nos mataron… esta vez…

* * *

NdA.: Esta partida fue de puro jugoseo para conocer a los demás personajes de la Camarilla, ya en el sgte. capítulo vendrá otra aventura del parcito Kaede y Leonora. Llega Ricardo pero justo los salvan Freya y Yazid… 

¿Cómo que a entrenamiento?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¿¡Un traidor en el principado!?

Disclaimer: Vuelvo a aclarar que esto es parte de un juego de rol… si no, no estaría en esta sección, si bien es cierto que pongo de mi cosecha para que las partidas no se vean tan fomes, todo es sacado de la partida (obviamente las escenas XXX se saltan, es decir, va a pasar algo XXX y listo, cada cual lo ajusta a su mente en el juego). También aclaro que si hasta el momento Kaede (quien es mi pj) aparece como el "héroe", por todo lo que ha hecho solo fue la suerte de mis dados (cargados kármicamente hablando) ya que hubo días en que los dados tirados salieron un completo asco ¬¬, pero bueno, el que quiere leer que siga leyendo y si no, simplemente no lea. Yo solo lo hago como recuerdo de algo que en su momento fue bueno.

Gracias.

* * *

// Pensamiento del personaje //

//_Pensamiento del narrador_ //

(Conversación telefónica)

[Intermedio entre los personajes]

* * *

Resumen del capitulo anterior:

Kaede y Leonora fueron enviados por Enrique donde otros vampiros para darles una inusual bienvenida, durante la travesía conocieron a los ghouls de los vampiros y a sus chiquillos, también pelearon contra una gárgola y al regresar al principado ambos jóvenes heridos Enrique se disculpó y les aviso que la estatua era de Ricardo, uno de los vampiros del clan Ventrue, quien pronto regresaría de su viaje.

* * *

- Kaede… despierta – decía Freya apoyada en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿qué estoy haciendo acá? – pregunte un poco incómodo.

- Pues anoche en la novatada regresaste un poco lastimado y yo me quede contigo… ¿gustas? – dijo mi sire entregándome un poco de sangre.

- Hai, arigato – respondí - ¿y Leo?

- Ella está durmiendo en la habitación donde despertaron por primera vez, si quieres vas a despertarla – contesto.

- Si iré, permiso – dije.

Al quitar la sábana de encima me di cuenta que estaba sólo con mis bóxers, ¿qué había pasado con Freya? No sabía y recogí la primera prenda de vestir que encontré, hasta vestirme por completo, mis movimientos eran torpes lo único en que pensaba era que había pasado con ella esa noche no recordaba nada, me vestí y salí con rumbo a la habitación de Leo.

Golpee la puerta de la habitación y al no recibir respuesta entre despacio, Leo seguía durmiendo así que me acerque y tocándole el hombro la desperté.

- Aaaahhhh Kaede, ¿qué pasa? – decía Leo bostezando.

- Como que ¿qué pasa? – dije – ya es hora de levantarse.

- Déjame un rato más, todavía me duele el hombro – dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama.

- Vamos Leo… - no alcancé a terminar de hablar pues sonó mi celular – Moshi moshi? // hola (saludo telefónico) //.

(Hola Koi, ¿dónde estás?) – preguntaba Mylene.

- Estoy en casa de un amigo – mentí – ¿Y dónde estás tu?

(En tu casa desde la mañana) – contesto

- ¿Desde la mañana y qué estás haciendo allá?- volví a preguntar.

(Te vine a ver, ¿o acaso se te olvido que estamos pololeando?) – dijo evidentemente molesta.

- No koi, como se te ocurre, voy ahora para la casa espérame allá – dije.

(Está bien pero apúrate ¿si? Que te extraño mucho) – contesto melosamente.

Corte la llamada y observe a Leo que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunté.

- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – pregunto mi compañera.

- Pues aquí donde más – conteste sin mentir // teóricamente hablando//.

- Creo que me exprese mal – dijo Leo para preguntar nuevamente - ¿con quién pasaste la noche?

- Yo no recuerdo nada después de que llegamos, lo único que sé es que Freya estaba conmigo cuando desperté – dije.

- ¿Y quién te llamo? – ahora se veía levemente enojada.

- Mylene.

- Mmmm, ¿puedo decirte algo? – volvió a preguntar.

- Antes de que digas cualquier cosa – interrumpí – te aclaro que con Freya no pasó nada, o por lo menos eso espero, yo tengo mi polola y estoy bien con ella… Leonora, te digo la verdad, no recuerdo nada de anoche a excepción del recorrido que nos dieron, la pelea con la gárgola y que llegamos acá todos magullados.

- Esta bien, te creo… ahora vete que Mylene te está esperando – dijo Leo sonriendo

- Hai, arigato Leo-san – dije haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza - nos vemos más tarde.

- Si, yo iré a mi casa ahora tengo un mal presentimiento – pensó mi compañera en voz alta.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunté.

- Iie, no te preocupes – y agrego – ¿tu crees que escuchándote hablar en japonés todo el día no iba a aprender? – y me guiño el ojo.

- Ja, ja, ja es verdad… bueno cualquier cosa me llamas – dije y me retire.

Comencé a llamar a Lycaon, pues debía irme con él, así que aproveche para dar un vistazo al lugar, estatuas y escudos de los diferentes clanes adornaban el pasillo del segundo piso, al llegar al escudo de mi clan se encontraban tres nombres, Tyr, Freya Richter y otro nombre que se encontraba semi-borrado así que no pude leer bien. Freya es el nombre de mi sire, supuse que Tyr era el nombre de su sire, pero ¿quién era el otro gangrel? ¿Dónde se encontraban ellos? Tal vez más tarde le preguntaría a Freya. Al bajar las escaleras estaba mi fiel amigo junto a Pepe.

- Ohaiyo Pepe, daijoubu ka? (hola Pepe, ¿cómo estás?) – pregunté mientras pasaba la mano por la cabeza de Lycaon.

- He de suponer joven Kaede que pregunto como estaba – dijo Pepe.

- Gomenasai (lo siento) esto de hablar en mi idioma no se me quita… y eso que nací aquí.

- Pues sus padres lo criaron bien – contesto – aunque uno haya nacido en otro país no debe olvidar sus verdaderas raíces.

- Si… bueno si me disculpas debo ir a casa – conteste mientras daba media vuelta y me disponía a salir.

- Kaede ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – preguntaba Enrique caminando hacía mi.

- Pos bien, creo… dormí profundamente – dije – ahora si me permite, debo salir urgente a la casa.

- Lamentablemente no puedes ir, hemos detectado algo en el principado, una traición para ser más exactos.

- Enrique honto ni, sumimasen (de verdad, lo siento), pero me urge ir a mi casa lo más rápido que pueda… siento que algo no anda bien y quiero ir a cerciorarme – conteste algo ya molesto.

- Bueno si has de ir debes volver lo más rápido que puedas… - calló pues en ese momento Leo bajaba las escaleras.

- Leonora, que bueno que bajaste y ahora que están los dos aquí hablaré rápido.

- Enrique debo ir a mi casa… no puedo quedarme, pero si gustas vuelvo después – contesto la assamita.

- ¿En qué andan ustedes dos que tanto desean ir a su casa? ¿acaso no están a gusto aquí? – pregunto nuevamente el príncipe levantando una ceja.

- Intuición – contestamos al unísono Leo y yo.

- Mmmm, bueno espero que sus intuiciones fallen – dijo el Tremere – de todas maneras Pepe los acompañara, dejan a Leo en su casa y luego van a la tuya Kaede, después regresan.

- Bueno pero no es necesario que me pasen a buscar – contestó Leo – puedo venir caminando, mi casa queda cerca.

- Vamos rápido de una vez – dije impaciente saliendo del principado.

Pepe y Leo me siguieron rápido al igual que Lycaon, pero me detuve en la puerta del auto.

- Ly, ve a casa lo más rápido que puedas, creo que llegarás antes que yo – le hable a mi lobo- tengo un mal presentimiento, cuida a Mylene hasta que yo llegue.

- Claro – contesto el lobo – no te preocupes Kaede, me aseguraré de que no le pase nada.

Y dicho esto se me montó en dos patas para alcanzar a lengüetearme la cara.

- Vamos chicos, que tenemos que estar aquí temprano – dijo Pepe.

Subimos al auto y partimos en dirección a casa de Leonora, quien de los dos iba con cara mas preocupada, no lo podría decir, tanto Leo como yo estábamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos cuando por fin llegamos a casa de Leo lo primero que le dije fue cuídate y como única respuesta me guiño el ojo.

Pepe arrancó el auto nuevamente y cada tanto me observaba por el espejo retrovisor, ninguno dirigió palabra alguna, pero en mi mente vi a Leo y supuse que algo andaba mal… Mi pensamiento estaba dirigido a mi polola y a mi nueva amiga, una batalla mental que me estaba volviendo loco, al llegar a la mitad del puente me levante rápidamente y tome el manubrio del vehículo.

- Joven Kaede, que le sucede –gritaba Pepe tratando de quitarme el volante para seguir conduciendo.

- Rápido Pepe, hacia la casa de Leo, algo no está bien, vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Y girando el vehículo nuevamente, corrimos hacia casa de la assamita.

* * *

En casa de Leo/

- Ya era hora de que llegaras – dijo una voz dentro del departamento.

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – preguntó Leonora

- También soy vampiro, tengo mis mañas – contesto la voz femenina saliendo de las sombras.

- Francesca… ¿tu eres quien esta traicionando el principado? – pregunto nuevamente la assamita.

- Por lo visto Enrique se me adelanto, aunque debo decirte que las cosas no son como parecen – dijo Fran levantando una ceja.

Leo llevo su mano suavemente hasta el arma que tenia en su espalda para así poder amenazar a Francesca y pedirle de "buenas maneras" que se retirara.

- Cuando salga de mi habitación espero que te hayas ido – dijo Leo mostrando sus colmillos, dándole a entender que no le tenía miedo.

- Mmmm – fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta la chica

Ya en su habitación Leo apuntaba hacia la puerta con su arma y con su mano izquierda buscaba el celular.

- Contesta gangrel, contesta – murmuraba Leo.

(- Dime Leo, voy camino a tu casa – contesto rápidamente el gangrel)

- Gracias Kae – decía la chica – Francesca está aquí, no sé como entro, por favor apúrate.

(- Estoy a pocos minutos de tu departamento – dijo Kaede para agregar - mantente alerta por cualquier cosa)

- Si, no te preocupes – el sonido de la puerta la alertó – parece que se fue, acaba de sonar la puerta de entrada nos vemos – y diciendo eso corto el teléfono.

- Sabes Leo, no deberías dejar las ventanas abiertas –dijo Francesca detrás de ella.

La chica quedo petrificada en su puesto, aún mantenía el revólver apuntando hacia la puerta mil preguntas se formaban en su mente, manteniéndola distraída y sin poder reaccionar, Francesca sin dejar de observarla comienza a caminar hasta ubicarse frente a ella y delicadamente quita el arma de la mano de la chica a lo cual ante el movimiento reaccionó dando unos cortos pasos hacia atrás.

- Detente ahí – ordeno Francesca sin quitarle la vista de los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?! – gritaba Leo

- No mucho en realidad, digamos que ahora podré saber un poco más de lo que oculta Enrique, además de cobrar lo que me ha hecho Yazid – dijo la Tzimice.

Francesca comenzó a acercarse a Leo, quien no podía moverse del lugar que se encontraba, veía que la otra joven caminaba a ella abriendo la boca y mostrando sus colmillos, la assamita no pudo hacer mas que abrir levemente los labios, solo para mostrar igualmente sus colmillos, era la segunda vez que ella manipulaba sus sentidos.

- Vamos Leo, no te pasara nada – dijo Fran – es mas, te puede hasta gustar.

- ¿¡Qué pretendes hacer depravada!? – exclamo Leo al ver como la chica hacia sangrar sus labios.

- Solo manterte vinculada a mi, pero como te dije, no te dolerá – la chica sonreía mientras hablaba.

Instintivamente Leonora cerró los ojos al ver que la Tzimice se acercaba a ella, pero al sentir algo en sus labios los abrió inmediatamente, encontrándose a una Francesca que sonreía de forma burlona.

- Qué creías… ¿qué te daría un beso? – Ahora se reía con ganas – ese es el estilo de Kaede.

- ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué no fuiste con Kaede? – preguntaba Leonora sentada en el suelo y apoyada en la cama.

- Muchas preguntas – dijo la Tzimice volviendo a su seriedad – y no creas que Kaede se salva, tengo otros planes para él, a ver si de esta manera aprenden a no ser tan confiados…

- No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Fran, si no somos Kaede y yo quien te la cobraremos, serán nuestros sires – decía una Leo ya incorporada.

- Eso lo veremos asesina, esperaré con ansias ese día – dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Bajé del auto y comencé a subir por las escaleras rápidamente topándome a la mitad de estas con Francesca.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Leo? – pregunte mientras agarraba a Fran de su blusa y mostraba los colmillos.

- Relájate gangrel, no le he hecho nada… todavía – contesto ella con una sonrisa ladina.

- No te atrevas Fran… - dije soltando un brazo para mostrarle mis garras muy cerca de su cara – te puedes arrepentir.

- No me valen tus amenazas… ¿sabias? – Contesto la chica aun sonriendo – y si quieres en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, podrías ir a ver a tu amiguita.

Solté a la mujer y dirigí mis pasos hacia el departamento de mi amiga, volviendo por un momento mi vista hacia atrás solo para descubrir que Francesca no estaba. El departamento de Leo estaba con la puerta junta así que entre.

- ¿Leo? – pregunté desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Kaede, gracias a Dios que ya estás aquí – dijo mi amiga abrazándome.

- Tranquila… ¿qué fue lo que paso? – pregunté separándome de su abrazo.

- Francesca me obligo a beber de su sangre, es quien está traicionando al principado, se vengará de Yazid conmigo y tiene algo preparado para ti – dijo rápidamente la chica.

- A ver… chotto matte (espera un poco) ¿cómo es eso de que tiene preparado algo para mí? – pregunté un poco incómodo.

- Dijo que nos serviría de lección para no ser tan confiados – comentó Leo afirmándose el mentón con una mano.

- Mylene… - susurre.

- Kaede, hay que ir rápido a tu casa antes de que le ocurra algo a tu polola – dijo mi amiga zamarreándome pues me fui en los pensamientos.

- Bajemos rápido, Pepe está abajo en el auto y Lycaon está cuidándola en casa – dije para agregar – solo espero que Ly la retenga el tiempo suficiente.

- Deja de hablar y baja entonces – dijo Leo desde la puerta – date prisa y deja cerrado.

Salimos lo más rápido del edificio para montarnos en el auto, Pepe, quien había visto nuestras caras de "pánico" y entendiendo nuestros gritos desincronizados, acelero el vehiculo rumbo a mi casa, yo gritaba a más no poder apúrate, acelera, hasta mi abuela maneja más rápido y cosas así, Leo por su parte me trataba de tranquilizar, pero como podía hacerlo, ya eran 10 años de pololeo con Mylene, toda una "vida" por delante, lo de ser vampiro a última hora habían arruinado mis planes de matrimonio… aunque eso se podía arreglar… bueno para resumirles estaba desesperado y sumergido en mis pensamientos, tanto que no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a mi casa.

* * *

Baje rápidamente del auto y salte el portón como atajo, Lycaon estaba durmiendo lo cual me pareció demasiado raro pues, aunque este durmiendo, siempre llega hasta a mi, camine hasta donde debería encontrarse mi novia, al llegar…

- ¡¡¡¡Suéltala Francesca!!!! – grite mientras me quedaba en mi sitio sin poder moverme.

- Vaya Kaede… ¿así que ella era tu novia? – Decía la Tzimice sonriendo ladina – su sangre sabe bien.

- ¡Te dije que la soltaras! ¡Cobarde! – grite furioso mientras corría hacia ellas.

- ¡Já! ¿Yo cobarde? ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Fran mientras soltaba a Mylene dejándola caer inconsciente sobre la cama.

- Porque para vengarte de nuestros sires nos utilizas a nosotros – y en el momento en que tome a Fran y la arrastre hasta la muralla agregue – tú sabes… contra ellos sales perdiendo.

Lo único que sentí fue como mi cuerpo era lanzado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y vi a Leo a mi lado con su arma apuntando hacia Francesca.

- Largo de aquí si no quieres que te perfore con una bala – gruño Leo.

- Vaya, vaya… ustedes no entienden – dijo Fran mientras movía un mechón de su cabello para quitarlo de su cara - ¿qué parte de… ustedes no deben confiar en nadie no aprendieron?

- De momento no tenemos a nadie, solo en nosotros podemos confiar – contesto la assamita mirándome de reojo.

- Así es – dije mientras me incorporaba – además si hay algo que me enseñaron es el honor por lo tanto mi palabra vale demasiado.

- Ilusos… bueno que se les va a hacer y Kaede… - lanzo sus garras dejándolas a un costado de mi cara – nuestra conversación todavía no termina.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Leo seguía apuntándola con su pistola y yo corrí para ver en que situación se encontraba Mylene, la cual era bastante preocupante, casi no tenía pulso lo mejor era llevarla a un hospital pero ¿cómo inventar una historia del porqué quedó así? Lo único que hacía era pedirle disculpas mientras la mantenía abrazada a mi cuerpo frío.

- Kaede – dijo Mylene en un leve susurro.

- Daijoubu koi (esta bien amor) aquí estoy – conteste igualmente despacio.

- Kae… quédate en casa yo hablaré con Enrique y le explicaré lo que ha sucedido – habló Leo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

- Iie, (no) iremos ambos al principado, le diremos a Pepe que nos lleve y yo hablaré con Enrique para que vuelva a borrar la memoria de Mylene ver que podemos hacer con ella para sanarla y si existe la posibilidad de que tenga guardias de noche, Lycaon puede estar con ella durante el día, eso no me preocupa, la llegada de la noche me pone más neurótico – Conteste tratando de sonreír ante la ultima frase.

- Está bien, yo me llevo a Lycaon y tú a Mylene – dijo mi amiga sonriéndome.

- Te advierto que Ly es pesado, mejor le pedimos ayuda a Pepe – y agregué – lo llevan entre ustedes y yo llevo a Mylene, no sería la primera vez que cargo con ella ^0^.

- Haré caso omiso a tu comentario gangrel – decía mientras reía.

Viajamos de vuelta hacia el principado, Freya estaba esperándome afuera, comenzó a caminar hacia el auto, pero algo hizo que se detuviera, Pepe abrió las puertas del vehículo para poder bajar a Lycaon con Leo y yo bajé a Mylene en brazos, mi sire observaba mientras caminábamos hacia ella, cuando pase a su lado bajé la vista y dije "lo siento".

Entramos en la residencia y camine seguro hacía el hall donde debería estar Enrique, Leo y yo íbamos con uno que otro rasguño consecuencia de los altercados con Francesca.

- ¿qué les pasó muchachos? – preguntó Enrique con tono preocupado mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- Francesca nos tendió una emboscada… a ambos por separado – dijo Leo.

- ¿y ella? – volvió a preguntar Enrique.

- Señor… – dije – ¿puede ser que me concedas un favor?

- Pues depende mi joven amigo – contesto él.

- Si pudieses nuevamente borrarle la memoria con respecto a lo que sucedió esta noche y si que hay alguna manera de sanarla – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Claro, no tendría problema con eso – y volvió a preguntar - ¿pero hay otra cosa verdad?

- Si, necesito a alguien que la cuide en las noches Lycaon lo hará durante el día y ella se quedará definitivamente en mi casa – conteste.

- No te preocupes Kaede, dejaré a alguien de confianza para que la vigile en las noches, ¿estarás más tranquilo así? – pregunto nuevamente el príncipe.

- Hai (si)… eso creo – contesté.

- Está dicho entonces, Pepe… llévala de vuelta a casa de Kaede, ¿tú irás para allá ahora cierto? – pregunto Enrique.

- No creo, sin querer Mylene podría abrir las cortinas en plena mañana – contesté.

- Bien pensado, entonces se quedan los dos, Kaede y Leonora – sentencio Enrique.

- ¿Y yo por qué? – pregunto Leo semienojada.

- Sólo por si acaso – contesto nuevamente Enrique – pasaran la noche con sus respectivos sires.

Al decir esto sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral, pasar la noche con Freya… eso si que no lo tenía previsto, dormir con mi sire o cerca de ella me incomodaba a decir bastante.

- ¿Me puedo quedar con Leo? – pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Algún problema conmigo Ka-e-de? – preguntó a su vez mi sire remarcando bien molesta mi nombre.

- Iie Freya, ninguno ^^U – conteste moviendo mis manos y cabeza en señal de negación.

- ¡Que bueno! – Exclamó para agregar en mi oído – tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente jovencito.

- ejem… etto… (esto…) cla-claro – conteste tartamudeando.

- Bueno, ya está todo dicho, Kaede y Freya no sé si prefieren el aire libre o habitación – decía el Tremere dubitativo.

- Al aire libre / habitación – contestamos al unísono Freya y yo respectivamente.

- Bueno ustedes verán – y agregó – ustedes tendrán la otra habitación.

- Mmmm – fue la escueta respuesta de Yazid.

Comencé a sentirme raro de repente y mirando a Leo noté que ella estaba igual que yo, como a sabiendas de que pronto ocurriría algo, mmmm como explicar lo que sentimos en ese momento, fue la misma sensación de que cuando uno hace algo lo van a retar, pero esperas esa amonestación y no llega nunca, luego cuando te olvidas del asunto ¡PAFF! Te llega de sopetón… Y así mismo fue como se abrieron ambas puertas del salón principal mientras entraba un sujeto bastante molesto con una chica detrás de él.

- ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado que dejo a mi gárgola sin ojos y con tremendos cortes en la espalda?! – gritó el recién llegado.

- ¡Ricardo amigo mio, tanto tiempo! – exclamó Enrique, al momento que se acercaba mientras Leo y yo nos miramos de forma alarmante.

- No me vengas con bobadas Enrique, ¿qué mierda le paso a mi gárgola? – volvió a preguntar Ricardo esta vez un poco más calmado, yo creo que fue donde vio tanta gente… mejor dicho a dos candidatos con el signo de culpabilidad en sus rostros.

- Esta bien, fui yo – dijo el príncipe.

- Tu no pudiste haber sido, esto me huele a un assamita y a un gangrel – dijo nuevamente el vampiro observándonos a Leo y a mi.

- Por eso te digo que fui yo Ricardo… – contesto el Tremere para agregar – No se me ocurrió mejor idea que enviar a estos dos neonatos a buscar algo a tu bodega para hacerles la novatada, no pensé que la cosa había pasado a mayores sino hasta cuando los vi llegar.

- ¿Neonatos? – preguntó Ricardo.

- Hai – contesté – ore wa Lee Kaede desu clan gangrel y ella es Leonora del clan assamita.

- Necesito un traductor por favor – decía Ricardo mientras movía el brazo repetitivamente como diciendo siguiente.

- Dijo que su nombre era Kaede, mi sire – tradujo la chica que estaba tras el vampiro.

- Gracias – contesto Ricardo y agrego – Yo soy Ricardo del clan Ventrue y ella es mi chiquilla, Vanesa.

Al inclinarme para saludar como es mi costumbre mis ojos se toparon con los de ella, los cuales son de un verde intenso, nos quedamos así por un momento, hasta q recibí un leve pellizco en el brazo por parte de mi sire y un carraspeo por parte de Leonora.

- Si nos disculpan, mi chiquillo y yo tenemos que conversar – dijo Freya bien seria.

- Si no se preocupen – agregó Ricardo – con Vanesa nos despedimos también, debemos ir a nuestro refugio para ordenar la información que hemos traído de nuestro viaje.

- Les fue bien… supongo – preguntó Enrique tratando de no mostrar interés alguno, pero note que había cierta expectación en él.

- Si, nos fue excelente… - el Ventrue no pudo terminar la frase pues mi sire interrumpió.

- Vamos al patio Kaede – ordenó Freya.

- ¿No puede ser en la habitación? – pregunté.

- No – fue la tajante respuesta de mi sire y agregó mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón – Gute Nacht Kinder und bis morgen, gehen wir Kaede (Buenas noches chicos y hasta mañana, vamos Kaede).

No tuve mas remedio que seguirla cual perro con el rabo entre las piernas cuando su amo lo va a castigar. Sabía a que se debía su enojo, entendió de la forma más directa el por que yo me mostraba frío con ella después de que nos enviaron a la Universidad a buscar información, era porque ya estaba con alguien…

* * *

Ya en el patio Freya me dio la espalda... Pasaron los minutos, no sé si llego a ser la hora... pero ese silencio se me hizo eterno.

- Warum hast du es mir seit einem Anfang nicht gesagt? (¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?) - preguntó bien molesta.

- Sumimasen Freya… (lo siento Freya), simplemente lo había olvidado – conteste tranquilamente.

- Hast du mich verstanden? (¿me entendiste?) – preguntó mientras ponía cara de sorprendida.

- Hai (si)… tomé clases de alemán, francés, inglés y portugués… más que nada como cultura general y por si algún día viajaba a alguno de esos países – conteste sonriendo y a la vez tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

- Y yo perdiendo el tiempo hablando en español… – dijo observando el suelo.

- Sire, de verdad lo siento mucho, todo esto de ser un vampiro me había cerrado por un momento mi cerebro, pero cuando Enrique nos dio esa misión en la Universidad y vi a Mylene ahí, fue como un balde de agua fría para mis sentidos – dije sinceramente.

- Warum? (¿Por qué?) – preguntó mi sire.

- ¿Sinceramente hablando? Porque me cautivaste desde la primera vez que te vi – conteste mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

- Und nämlich, der dir gefallen hat? (es decir, ¿Qué te gusto?) – preguntó Freya mientras se acercaba a mi.

- Iie (no), – conteste nuevamente – me atraes, pero yo estoy enamorado de mi novia, lo siento.

- Ya veo – bajo levemente su rostro, pero inmediatamente lo levantó regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas – no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante será relación sire-chiquillo.

- Gracias Freya – por costumbre la abracé recibiendo otro abrazo por parte de ella – gracias por comprenderme.

- No hay de que y ahora vamos a dormir que te tengo una sorpresa para mañana – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Sorpresa? – pregunté.

- Nos vamos de entrenamiento a Temuco una semana – contesto sonriendo nuevamente.

- ¿Temuco? ¿una semana? ¿entrenamiento? – trataba de procesar las palabras dichas por mi sire.

- Bueno, llegaremos a Temuco donde nos estarán esperando, una vez allá nos vamos más a la cordillera – nuevamente sonreía, creo que mi cara era de un completo estúpido.

- ¿Cordillera? – si… realmente parecía idiota repitiendo todo.

- Si, a la Cordillera, no te preocupes lo pasaremos bien y a la vez aprenderás más sobre el clan y tus habilidades – decía mi sire.

- Claro… dejaré a Lycaon con Mylene y me despediré, total le diré que voy a ver a mi antigua sensei y que estaré entrenando – dije no muy convencido.

- Por supuesto, debes avisar a tu novia – dijo lo último en un susurro.

- Ya sire, vamos a dormir, que ya está por amanecer – acoté mirando mi reloj.

- Vamos, te espero en la habitación – y me dio un beso rápido en los labios y agrego mientras se iba – como las madres a sus hijos cuando son pequeños.

- Si claro… - susurre y la seguí.

* * *

NdA.:

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa después de casi un año… está bien… después de un año sin escribir, retome el fic más que nada para desestresarme, cosa que poco a poco estoy consiguiendo. Que puedo decir…. Gracias a los pocos pero fieles lectores, yo feliz de escribir algo que nos sucedió… cuando éramos un grupo de amigos….

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Una larga semana de entrenamiento.

* * *

Disclaimer: Recuerdo la partida de este capitulo… me reí mucho con las malas tiradas de dados de mi amiga Nuki… además que el master creó esta jugada para aprovechar de aprender nuestras habilidades y adquirir otras más por cierto, escribiré las jugadas por separado, me explico, cap 5 1ª pt Kaede y cap 5 2ª pt. Leonora gracias.

Resumen del Cáp. Anterior:

Kaede y Leonora descubrieron que Francesca estaba traicionando al principado, a su vez Fran vinculó a Leo dándole de beber de su sangre, luego de eso fue a casa de Kaede para casi matar a la novia de éste.

Kaede llevo a su novia al principado para pedirle a Enrique que nuevamente le borrara la memoria a Mylene, de esta manera Freya se dio cuenta que el chico estaba comprometido.

// Pensamiento del personaje //

//_Pensamiento del narrador_ //

(Conversación telefónica)

[Intermedio entre los personajes]

* * *

Luego de conversar con Freya fuimos a nuestra habitación, yo me creía afortunado pues el dormitorio que nos entregó Enrique consta de 2 camas, pero Freya insistió en dormir conmigo, le conteste que no, que no siguiera suplicando hasta que me convenció, de todas maneras… una vez que cierro mis ojos, nunca me entero de nada.

En la noche siguiente desperté muy abrazado a mi sire, al verla durmiendo salí sigilosamente de la cama, vistiéndome en silencio di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta…

- ¿Ya estas despierto Kae? – preguntó Freya desesperezándose.

- Hai, no quise despertarte, por eso trate de hacerlo todo en silencio – contesté.

- Kümmere dich nicht, ich bin nicht aufgewacht, durch den du Lärm machtest (no te preocupes, no desperté por eso) – dijo mi sire.

- Mmmm ¿no? – dije extrañado – ¿entonces por qué fue?

- Porque no sentí tu cuerpo junto al mío – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Freya… – suspiré – ya hablamos de eso.

- Si, lo sé… disculpa – y agregó – ¿vas a despedirte de tu amiga? Porque yo me visto y nos vamos.

- Estaba en eso cuando me hablaste – conteste luego di media vuelta nuevamente – nos vemos abajo… Sire.

- Bajo en unos minutos con las cosas – dijo, no termine de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar por esos pasillos.

Vi a mi amiga siguiendo el mismo recorrido que yo, bueno ella hacía mi. Traía una cara de sorpresa mezclada con alegría y a la vez de rabia e indignación.

- ¿Qué te pasó Leo? – pregunté intrigado.

- El idiota de mi sire, me llevará a entrenamiento porque según él soy un asco de asesina – dijo enojada.

- Vaya – dije pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó mi amiga.

- Nuestros sires parece que se pusieron de acuerdo – dije y agregue – yo me voy con Freya a la cordillera una semana a entrenamiento.

- Justo ahora que te ibas a arreglar con tu novia – dijo en un suspiro.

- Si… deberé llamarla y mentirle, para variar – conteste apenado.

- Tu vida se está volviendo un caos querido amigo – decía mientras miraba hacia los costados.

- Te extrañaré Leo… ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte como compañera – dije sonriendo.

- Yo igual gangrel – contesto la assamita devolviendo la sonrisa.

Bajamos las escaleras mientras esperábamos a nuestros sires, yo aproveché para llamar a mi novia por teléfono y contarle que me iba de viaje una semana como mínimo que la extrañaba y que en cuanto llegase la llamaría para que estuviésemos juntos y que quería hablar con ella de algo importante cuando aparece mi sire mirándome enojada, me despedí y corte el celular.

- ¿Estás listo Kaede? – preguntó seria.

- Si – respondí igual de serio.

- Vamos entonces, hasta luego Leonora – se despidió de mi amiga.

- Hasta luego – fue lo único que respondió la assamita y dirigiéndose a mí – cuídate Kae, nos estamos viendo cuando llegues y veremos que tal nos fue en los entrenamientos.

- Tú igual Leo y no te dejes influenciar por el simpático – contesté mientras la abrazaba y ella se reía.

Pepe nos esperaba en el auto, nos llevaría al Terminal para tomar nuestro bus con destino a Temuco, el cual salía a las 21ºº hrs.

Yo iba en silencio, no quería hablar, todo estaba saliendo mal según yo, primero convertirme en vampiro, el echo de haber sido infiel en la primera oportunidad que tuve con mi sire, mentirle a mi novia que iba de viaje para ver a mi sensei, no poder pedirle matrimonio como tenía pensado y que Enrique le borrara la memoria después de que ya me había aceptado como tal, luego el saber que Francesca traicionaba al principado y que haya tomado venganza con Mylene y Leo…

- Kae… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó mi sire sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Iie (no), no estoy para nada bien – contesté.

- Es por tu novia ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si – fue mi respuesta.

No dijo nada más, pero después de unas horas de viaje comencé a sentirme mal, más bien me dio hambre y empecé a mirar hacia todos lados buscando alguna víctima, alguien a quien hincarle mis colmillos y degustar de su sangre.

- Toma esto – dijo Freya entregándome una botella.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunte al recibirla.

- Ábrela y sabrás – contesto mientras me sonría.

Al abrirla un olor inconfundible lleno mis fosas nasales… era sangre. Le sonreí y comencé a beber de este maravilloso elixir con sabor a metal.

- Lo traje porque pensé que te daría hambre – dijo sonriendo.

- No te equivocaste – conteste tapando la botella.

- Cuando eras mortal… ¿también comías de esta manera? – preguntó mi sire curiosa.

- Pues si, era peor en todo caso, comía todo el día, sobretodo cuando Mylene se quedaba conmigo, me regaloneaba preparando mis platos y postres favoritos – conteste con un dejo de melancolía.

- ¿Y cómo hacías para mantenerte en este estado? – preguntó de nuevo pasando su mano por mi torso.

- Ejercicios, bueno karate, basketball, football, entre otros más – contesté.

- Y peleas – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Si… y peleas, Freya ya llegamos – dije mientras apuntaba hacia la ventana.

Bajamos y retiramos nuestros bolsos, por un momento pensé que me estaban observando pero deseché la idea diciendo que estaba muy paranoico.

Mi sire comenzó a caminar hacía la salida y yo solo la seguí, y así estuvimos durante un buen rato ambos en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestra guarida momentánea.

Freya golpeó la puerta pero nadie atendió la llamada.

- ¿Estás segura que nos estaban esperando, sire? – pregunté algo molesto por la situación.

- Si, ayer le avise a Violeta que llegaríamos hoy – contestó.

- ¿Violeta? – volví a preguntar

- Disculpa se me había olvidado, Violeta es una gangrel, es del principado de Temuco y nos acompañará en nuestro viaje de entrenamiento – contesto nuevamente con una sonrisa.

- Ahhh… - dije en un suspiro y agregué – deja que yo golpeo esta vez.

Golpee más fuerte la puerta y cuando ya estaba por echarla abajo se abrió y casi me caigo, perdí el equilibrio pero me gusto donde caí ^0^…

- ¡Violeta! – exclamó mi sire quitándome de los brazos de la gangrel.

- ¡Freya! Te extrañé mucho – contesto la chica dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

- Yo igual, te presento a mi chiquillo se llama Kaede – dijo señalándome.

- Ho-ho-l-la – contesté tartamudeando después de la depravada escena que apareció en mi mente después de verlas

// Escena depravada modo on: // para que no sea tan tedioso lo haré un resumen, Kaede en la cama teniendo relaciones con Freya y se le suma Violeta… con quien hacen un trío de maravilla *0* // escena depravada modo off //

- ¿Kaede? – llamaba mi sire mientras me hacía señas en la cara.

- Si, si, mucho gusto – contesté ofreciéndole mi mano en clara señal de amistad.

- Kaede… ¿eres oriental? – preguntó Violeta tomando mi mano.

- Doble nacionalidad – contesté sonriendo.

- Bueno, ya basta de presentaciones – dijo mi sire separando nuestras manos y agrego – y vamos marchando a nuestro viaje antes que nos pille el sol en el camino.

- ¿Celosa Freya? – preguntó la gangrel.

- No, sólo que mi chiquillo está de novio – contestó mi sire.

- Ahhhh… es una lástima – comento Violeta.

- Si… una verdadera lastima – recalcó Freya.

- ¿Se olvidaron de mi? – pregunté mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kae? – volvió a preguntar mi sire.

- Porque están hablando como si no estuviese – conteste.

- Para nada, lo estamos haciendo deliberadamente para que escuches – dijo Violeta mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente junto a Freya.

- E… etto… (Esto…) – fue lo único que pude mencionar mientras retrocedía.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – se rieron ambas.

- Vamos ya – dijo Freya liberándome de esa… ¿tensión?

Y así fue, cargamos nuestras cosas en la camioneta de Viola agregando además unos litros de sangre en un cooler para el camino, luego de eso emprendimos nuestro viaje.

* * *

Primer día de entrenamiento (Viaje):

El viaje no fue del otro mundo, Violeta condujo el auto a 180 kms/hr. Y a veces más rápido todavía, tuvimos la suerte de llegar al refugio unas pocas horas antes del amanecer, Violeta aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarme al igual que Freya, esa sería la peor semana de mi vida o por lo menos eso era lo que creía, descargamos el auto y nos refugiamos en una cabaña.

- Kae, ¿Qué hiciste con lo mi regalo? – preguntó mi sire.

- Uhm… ¿Qué regalo? ^ ^ - volví a preguntar.

- La cajita que te entregué luego de tu primera misión – respondió visiblemente enojada.

- Ahhh si, sucedió algo esa noche, por eso no lo abrí, pero aquí esta ^ ^ -conteste mostrándole la caja y sonriendo.

- ¿Y me puedes decir que esperas para abrirla? – preguntaba más enojada aún.

- Gomen, la abro altiro, demo (pero), ¿me puedes decir por qué estás tan enojada? – pregunte mientras abría la cajita y sacaba asombrado una gargantilla con un dije en forma de garra.

- Es tu seguro de vida – respondió levemente más tranquila.

- ¿Mi seguro de vida contra quien? – volví a preguntar mientras me colocaba la gargantilla.

- Luego hablaremos de eso – contesto para luego decir – ya vete a dormir que mañana nos tocará un día pesado.

- Hai, konbanwa (buenas noches) sire – me despedí de ella y salí de la habitación.

Violeta estaba sentada al lado de la chimenea con un libro en sus manos, sin quitar la vista de éste me preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasó con Freya ahora?

- Pues… se enojo porque se me había olvidado algo que me regaló – conteste serio mientras me tiraba al suelo para dormir.

- ¿El collar? – volvió a preguntar.

- Hai – respondí.

- Tsk, eso le sucede a cualquiera, a mi también se me olvido – dijo sonriendo mientras me mostraba el suyo – ya ahora mejor vamos a dormir, mientras más temprano comencemos con el entrenamiento mejor.

- Bueno, konbanwa – dije y al darme vuelta me dormí.

* * *

2º Día de Entrenamiento:

Al día siguiente note algo raro, para ser exactos un leve peso sobre mi pecho y un cuerpo al lado mío, no di mucha importancia pues pensé que se trataba de Freya, hasta que escuché un fuerte carraspeo. Abrí los ojos lentamente…

- Buenas noches Freya – salude, al verla me di cuenta que quien me abrazaba era Violeta – no es lo que tu crees, yo dormí solito anoche – afirmaba mientras me levantaba rápidamente.

- ¡Violeta! – gritó mi sire mientras le daba una patada en las pierna a la chica.

- ¡Tan bruta que eres para despertar a los demás! – dijo la gangrel mientras se ubicaba frente a ella en tono amenazante.

- Etto… ¿podemos salir ya a entrenar? – pregunté evitando así una pelea momentánea.

- Si, vamos – respondió Freya y le dijo a Violeta – tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, no creas que se me va a olvidar.

- ¿Y a está que le dio? – me preguntó Violeta mientras veíamos a Freya salir de la habitación.

- Lo mejor sería que no te acercaras a mí en un buen tiempo – conteste mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la gangrel mientras yo me acercaba a la puerta.

- Freya se puso celosa – contesté al salir.

- // que tonta// - pensó Violeta y salió de la cabaña.

- Freya… ¿a qué hora comemos? – pregunté a mi sire una vez fuera que hermosa se veía la nieve.

- Que bueno que preguntas, así comenzará tu entrenamiento – respondió mi sire.

- ¿Nani? – pregunté.

- Comienza buscando tu comida, utiliza olfato, garras y esto – dijo entregándome una venda.

- ¿Y la venda para que es? – pregunté mientras recibía el pañuelo.

- Simple chiquillo, harás todo con los ojos vendados – decía mientras sonreía.

- ¿No será demasiado rápido? – preguntó Violeta.

- No, esté será entrenamiento intensivo, sin querer Kaede a tenido 3 peleas y no ha salido muy bien que digamos – contesto Freya demasiado seria para mi gusto.

- Vamos Freya que no es para tanto, no salí tan mal de ellas – conteste seguro.

- Es lo que crees Kaede, pero tu lado humano esta 95% en ti y mientras no superes eso, tendrás las batallas perdidas – Freya realmente estaba seria.

- ¿Tanto así? – preguntó nuevamente Violeta.

- Si, Kaede tiene miedo en herir a alguien más de la cuenta, ese es su único problema – y agregó – de no ser por eso, el chico sería un excelente Gangrel.

- Mmmmm, ¿quiere decir que este entrenamiento es más que nada para volverme un animal, una máquina de guerra? – pregunté enojado.

- Antes de conocerte ya eras una máquina de guerra, ¿o se te olvido? – dijo mi sire.

- No seas exagerada y ponme la venda mejor – conteste serio, ya me estaba enojando.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, está bien – dijo mi sire mientras me colocaba la venda y me daba un beso en la mejilla – y suerte.

Traté de recordar lo que alguna vez había dicho mi sensei, sé uno con la naturaleza, concéntrate en tu objetivo, agudicé mi olfato y comencé a caminar seguro de mi mismo, uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos, sentí sangre en el aire comienzo a correr a mi objetivo, cuando choqué con algo que me hizo volar una buena cantidad de metros y luego rodar en la nieve.

- ¡Kusso! (¡maldición!) – grité.

- Pero Kaede, como se te olvido que estamos entre árboles – reía Freya y agregó – Violeta quédate donde estás, el chico continúa ahora la búsqueda.

- ¿Seguiremos con lo mismo? – pregunté a mi sire sin quitarme la venda.

- Si, hasta que domines bien tu concentración, mira que después será más difícil – contesto mientras acariciaba mi cabeza – ahora ve.

- ¡Hai! – respondí mientras me levantaba de un brinco.

Comencé a afinar más mi olfato, diferenciar nieve, árbol, arbusto y cuanta cosa se encontrara a mi paso, cuando encontraba un árbol que se "veía" alto me subía de un brinco en el y ensartaba mis garras para poder sentir nuevamente el olor metálico de la sangre, otras simplemente me sentaba en alguna rama que estuviese gruesa, rápidamente comencé a distinguir cada cosa a mi lado llegando así donde se encontraba Violeta con la sangre.

- Uff… pensé que no lo lograría sin antes morir nuevamente ahora por hambre – le dije a Violeta mientras estiraba una mano para que me entregara el botín y con la otra me quitaba la venda.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que esto terminaba aquí… Kaede-kun? – preguntó seria Violeta.

- Ya llegue donde estabas, ese era el entrenamiento – dije serio.

- No mi joven neonato, ahora deberás pelear por ella – contesto la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Pelear tu conmigo? – pregunté

- Si, una pelea entre los dos, Freya sólo será testigo de la paliza que te daré – afirmo mientras su mano derecha sacaba sus garras y me hacía el gesto de "ven te estoy esperando".

- Como quieras… - suspiré.

Violeta se colocó en posición de ataque al igual que yo, con rapidez avance a ella y Violeta hizo lo mismo, lanzó un combo con su mano derecha cosa que gracias a mi reflejo esquivé sin dificultad agachándome y lanzando yo un upper (gancho) con mi derecha, cosa que la hizo retroceder sus buenos metros.

- Vaya gangrel, buen movimiento – sonrío Violeta mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios.

- Iie, te golpee despacio – dije mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- Bueno, ahora queda una duda… ¿Quieres de esta sangre…. O de ésta otra? – preguntó mostrando el envase y sus labios.

- No quiero problemas, así que tomare la que tienes en tus manos – contesté.

- Como quieras, allá voy lobito – dijo corriendo hacia mi con más velocidad que la anterior.

Sinceramente no sé en que momento apareció junto a mi, nuevamente lanzo un golpe esta vez con su izquierda, alcanzando a ponerme en posición peek a boo* protegiéndome lo suficiente para amortiguar el golpe, pero igual salí disparado por la potencia de el.

.

- Buen golpe – conteste.

- Eso fue despacio – contestó cerrándome un ojo.

- Bueno ya que estamos con esas, vamos al bosque – propuse sabiendo que yo estaba en desventaja.

- Por mi esta bien, es hora de la cacería – contestó la muchacha corriendo tras de mi.

Comencé a correr ocupando mi máxima velocidad cuando siento algo que entra por mi piel, Viola me había lanzado un cuchillo, corrí hasta esconderme tras un árbol para quitarme el arma, cuando sentí su presencia se lo lancé de vuelta.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – gritó la gangrel al recibir el arma.

- ¡Te la devuelvo! – grité – a mi no me sirve.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó nuevamente Violeta.

Aprovechando su descuido trepé por un árbol cercano y luego salté encima de ella dejándola de espalda contra el suelo y yo encima de ella con mis garras amenazando su rostro y una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Mi sangre – dije.

- No has ganado todavía chico – contesto.

- Mmmm, si que lo hice – afirme mientras acariciaba su rostro y me acercaba.

- Eso es trampa – contesto Violeta sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

- No, no lo es – dije mientras le quitaba la sangre del cinturón, luego me levante.

- Ves, fue trampa, utilizaste tu encanto para quitármela – habló la gangrel seria.

- Violeta no te enojes – reía Freya desde uno de los árboles – esa es una de las armas del chico, ganó limpiamente.

- Arigato, Freya – sonreí mientras bebía mi almuerzo.

- Apresúrate con eso que todavía no hemos acabado – gritó Freya al alejarse.

- ¿No? – pregunté curioso.

- No, falto yo mi joven gangrel ^ /// ^ - sonrió mi sire.

- Esto si será digno de ver – exclamó Violeta.

- Contra ti… ¿puede ser mañana? – pregunté.

- ¿A qué se debería eso? – preguntó nuevamente mi sire.

- Necesito reponerme de la herida que provocó Violeta – conteste mostrando la herida de mi hombro.

- Pero eso es fácil chico – dijo Viola acercándose a mi y quitando la prenda que cubría mi espalda me dio un lengüetazo.

- O//////O – mi cara de asombro.

- o_OX – cara de Freya – eso debía hacerlo yo.

- Te demoraste mucho – fue la corta respuesta de Vio.

- ¬¬ Bitch – contesto la gangrel mayor.

La joven gangrel no alcanzó a terminar de hablar pues tomé a Freya de un brazo y me la lleve de ahí //Dios… sé que soy apuesto pero esto ya es demasiado//, cuando noté que Freya se calmó la abracé.

- ¿A qué se debe esto? – preguntó mi sire.

- Mira, no te quiero dar una idea, pero si Mylene no estuviese en mi vida… - cayé.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no estuviese tu noviecita? – preguntó mientras se deshacía del abrazo.

- Pues sólo estarías tu – contesté sinceramente y le di un beso corto en los labios.

- Odio cuando haces eso – dijo mi sire sin abrir sus ojos.

- Créeme, yo lo odio aún más – y agregué – ¿comenzamos?

- No, nuestra pelea quedará para mañana, ahora irás a cortar leña, veremos que tan rápido eres con tus garras para sacarlas y guardarlas y que tan fuerte es la potencia de tus golpes – decía sin soltar aún mi abrazo y mirándome a los ojos.

- Que escena tan conmovedora – suspiro Violeta.

- Piérdete Violeta – dije serio – Freya, vamos… todavía quedan unas horas antes de dormir, aprovechémoslas.

Mi sire me observaba curiosa mientras yo la llevaba nuevamente al interior del bosque, le indique un árbol y espere su consentimiento, así termine la noche, encaramándome a los árboles como mono y como leñador a tiempo completo para mi sire, por lo menos el primer día no me fue del todo mal… ¿o no?

* * *

3er Día de Entrenamiento:

Luego de "comer" y una que otra discusión entre Violeta y mi sire por mi culpa (traduzcámoslos en celos) me dispuse a un previo precalentamiento antes de la pelea con mi sire...

- ¿Lista Freya? – pregunté.

- Para ti siempre estoy lista Kae – contestó mi sire guiñándome el ojo.

- ¿No cambiarás conmigo verdad? – pregunté sonriente.

- ¿Y por lo visto tu tampoco? – preguntaba nuevamente mi gangrel.

- ¿Pueden dejar la cursilería? – comentó Violeta – Me están dando asco.

Nosotros reímos al ver los gestos de Violeta, pero ya comenzamos a ponernos serios sabiendo que el entrenamiento debía continuar.

- Las damas primero – dije al inclinarme como saludo.

- El que ataque primero será el que gane Kaede, en una batalla no le darás la partida a una mujer ya que podría ser tú único movimiento – acotó mi sire.

Y así fue que obedecí a esa indirecta… Corrí hasta ella con mis puños a los costados, solo quería un acercamiento pero, giro en su puesto y me dio de lleno con su puño dejándome en el lugar y propinándome otro golpe esta vez con ambas manos, haciéndome volar unos 3 metros de distancia.

Me levanté enojado y ahora sí que saque mis garras a lo cual mi sire hizo lo mismo.

- Cuidado con tu enojo Kaede, recuerda que te puedes quedar con orejas permanentes – gritó Freya.

- No me interesa – conteste – me vería más bonito y tierno.

Violeta se reía por lo estúpido de mi comentario pero que más da, nuevamente me lancé a la carga, Freya haciendo gala de su habilidad y experiencia volvió a hacer un amague esta vez saltando sobre mi y dejándome un bello rasguño en la cara, me levanté lo más rápido que pude y traté de darle un arañazo en la cara, pero se agachó enterrando su garra en mi brazo extendido.

- Vamos Kaede… ¡¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?! – gritaba Violeta.

- Concéntrate gangrel, así como vas no lograrás nada contra mi – decía a su vez mi sire.

Fui otra vez al ataque pero Freya rápidamente me bloqueo y me dejo tirado en el suelo.

- Mañana será otro día chiquillo, sólo espero que estés más concentrado – susurró Freya en mi oído.

- Si claro – susurré.

- Ven Kae, te curaré esas heridas – decía Violeta mientras me llevaba a la rastra.

- ¿No sería mejor que me levantaras? – pregunté.

- Nop, será tu castigo por coquetear con Freya – dijo sin reparo

- // mujeres….//

Y así fui llevado a la cabaña, alimentado y cuidado para luego seguir cazando conejos, picando leña, probando velocidades y estrategias en la nieve, volvimos a la cabaña en la noche, solo sentí que alguien se acostó al lado mío y yo quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

4º Día de Entrenamiento:

Al despertar lo primero que hice fue abrir mis ojos para evitar problemas, pero no fue así, bueno más o menos a mi izquierda estaba durmiendo Freya y a mi derecha Violeta, me deslice hacia abajo para salir de la cama y cuando estuve frente a ella noté como las mujeres comenzaron a acercarse donde supuestamente estaba yo, me dio risa ver a ese par, tratando de que sus movimientos no se notaran hasta q se toparon de frente al intentar darme el beso de buenos días.

- ¿¡Qué mierdas haces aquí Violeta!? – gritó Freya.

- ¡Yo me hago la misma pregunta Freya! – grito Violeta.

- ¡Yo soy la sire de este mocoso! – gritó enojada esta vez mi sire.

- ¿Nani? – ese "mocoso" me dejó descolocado.

- ¡Por muy sire que seas no te da el derecho de meterte en su cama! – exclamó la gangrel.

- ¡¿Y supongo que a ti si?! – Freya ya gritaba como loca.

- ¡CALLENSÉ YA DE UNA VEZ QUE ME TIENEN HARTO! – grité enojado y agregue – ninguna de las dos tiene derecho a meterse en mi cama a la hora que se les ocurra y mucho menos pensar que soy de su propiedad, yo tengo novia y que eso les quede bien en claro ¿¡Me entendieron!?

Ambas chicas se miraron y dieron su afirmación moviendo rápidamente su cabeza. La tensión había pasado, salí de la cabaña dando un portazo el cual termino con la puerta destrozada en el suelo y exclamando una y mil maldiciones hasta que mi sire me tomo del brazo y pidió disculpas. Conversamos un poco y decidimos retomar a pelea del día anterior dejándole bien en claro que esta vez no le daría tregua y aunque tuviese que descansar los días que me quedaban yo iba a ganar.

Freya sólo sonrió y esperamos que llegase Violeta que todavía seguía shokeada con mi grito, nunca me habían visto tan enojado como en ese momento y es que de verdad... fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

Aun quedaban rasguños en mi brazo, pero ese no era motivo para abandonar el entrenamiento, había estado en peores situaciones y me hacían entrenar igual, la única "ventaja" era que ya no sentía dolor.

Nuevamente fui con mi sire golpe a su mandíbula pero al recibirlo se agacho rápido y me dio otro golpe en las costillas luego me tomo del cuello y me lanza mucho más lejos que el día anterior, me levanto nuevamente e hice tronar el hueso de mi cuello, Freya venía corriendo hacía mi y aproveche ese impulso para enterrarle mis garras en su vientre la levanto y la estrello contra un árbol suelto mi garra derecha para darle un zarpazo con la izquierda y corre hacia su izquierda, solo corte el árbol y así estuve un rato porque se escabullía y yo sólo alcanzaba a cortar ramas y troncos, fue así como se arrinconó y yo aproveché para darle 3 golpes en su rostro utilizando las garras, mi sire me mira fijamente y se sonríe, Freya hace una invertida golpeándome en la mandíbula con el pie, claro que al caer le llegó una patada mía en las costillas.

- De ayer a hoy mejoraste Kaede – decía mi sire sobándose el vientre.

- No es eso, sólo que hoy tengo ganas – dije sonriendo.

- Pues sigamos entonces – finalizó mi sire.

Me iba a golpear pero fui más rápido y me subí a un árbol quedando apoyado en una rama gruesa, Freya también subió pero a la rama que estaba debajo de la mía, no sé como hizo un enganche que me dejo recostado y con ella debajo, lo único que nos separaba era la rama pero ese no fue problema para Freya Richter, desde su lugar enterraba sus garras en mi espalda ya que con sus piernas aprisionaba las mías y con su brazo derecho afirmaba mi cuello mientras su mano izquierda se ensañaba con mi espalda hasta que me aburrí y quebré la rama que nos sujetaba cayendo varios metros hasta el suelo.

Me levante como pude y quité la rama que estaba arriba de Freya.

- ¡No seas idiota Kaede, esto no se ha terminado! – gritó Violeta.

Ni bien dijo eso Violeta cuando recibo el golpe de Freya enterrando sus garras en mi vientre.

- Lo siento – le dije a mi sire.

- ¿Sientes que? – preguntó.

No conteste, simplemente saqué sus garras de mi bajo vientre y como Freya estaba un poco preocupada por mi semblante tranquilo no vio venir mis garras en su abdomen y la otra amenazando su cara.

- ¿Gané? – pregunte.

- Si… has ganado Kaede – contesto mi sire.

- Tomen el parcito suicida – dijo Violeta lanzándonos sangre para recuperar un poco de energía.

- Kamikaze – corregí.

Rengueando llegamos a la cabaña, mi entrenamiento como gangrel había concluido, en esos días no me había acordado de mi amiga hasta que vi mis armas en la pieza y decidí practicar con ellas al día siguiente.

* * *

5º y 6º Día de entrenamiento 7º Día viaje:

Los siguientes días pasaron sin ninguna novedad, entrené con mis shuriken, mejore mi olfato y velocidad, mi fuerza, resistencia y destreza, mi trato con los animales también mejoro bastante y pelea ni decir.

Cargamos la camioneta una Dodge RAM SRT 10 de color rojo, yo cuando la ví me enamoré de esa camioneta, el viaje de vuelta también fue sin complicaciones, solo unas cuantas bromas a mi persona Violeta no dejaba de hablar y de contar anécdotas de Freya cuando llegó a Chile junto a Tyr, su sire, pero Freya lanzó una mirada y Viola cambió el tema, yo iba en medio de las dos gangrel, lo cual aprovecharon tocándome sin reparo,

Violeta nos dejó en el Terminal y me llevó a un lado.

- Toma, es para ti – dijo la gangrel entregándome un regalo.

- ¿Y esto que es? – pregunté intentando abrirlo.

- No lo abras aquí, ábrelo en el bus para que lo vea Freya, apuesto que lo encontrará bonito – dijo sonriendo.

- Arigato… Violeta-san – dije mostrando mis respetos - ¿nos volveremos a ver otra vez?

- Puede que si, puede que no – contesto pensativa la chica – y no es porque no quiera Kaede, créeme que si fuese por mi, no te dejo ir, pero ya son dos quienes te esperan a si que como amigos no me hago problema.

- Te preguntaba para formar una amistad, para nada más – conteste riendo.

- Malvado, ya habías hecho que me ilusionara – dijo la chica.

- Kaede vamos que se nos hace tarde – decía mi sire.

- Ya voy Freya, cuídate – me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu igual Kae, ahora más que nunca deberás cuidarte – dijo la chica afligida.

No pude preguntar pues Freya me tomó del brazo y me subió al bus a pesar que iba regañando, le hicimos señas de despedida y mi sire me da un beso en los labios, al voltear mi rostro hacia Viola nos miraba con los ojos bien abiertos asombrada por el gesto de mi sire, luego reacciono y comenzó a gritar y a hacer gestos de enojos, como pataletas y puños al aire yo reía divertido y el bus salió del Terminal.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Freya indicando el paquete.

- De veras, es un regalo que me hizo Violeta – contesté sonriendo y agregué – me deberás dar el número de teléfono y la dirección para enviarle algo de agradecimiento.

- Si tú lo dices – contestó mi sire mientras observaba atónita el contenido del regalo.

A decir verdad yo también quede estupefacto, dentro de la caja se veía claramente un babydoll rojo y una nota de Violeta.

_Querido Kaede: _

_Conociéndote, sé que ya le preguntaste a Freya mi dirección y número de teléfono, están anotados al reverso de la hoja pues sé que Freya no te las dará, menos después de ver el regalo ^^._

_El babydoll tendrás que traérmelo, para usarlo contigo es la gracia, además deberás ser tú quien me vista con el._

_Te cuidas príncipe gangrel_

_Besos _

_Violeta San Martín_

- ¡VIOLETAAAAAA ME LAS PAGARÁS! – gritaba Freya.

- Tranquilizate, lo hizo para molestarte nada más – conteste calmadamente.

- Eso es lo que crees – dijo mi sire.

- Oye, solo está Mylene y tu - //si es que le pasa algo a mi novia ya sé a quien culpar// dije.

- Si… y Violeta y Vanesa – dijo mirandome de reojo.

- ¿Vanesa?... ¿qué Vanesa? – pregunté.

- La chiquilla de Ricardo – contestó.

- Ahhh, de verás – suspire – pero no, no me interesa, recuerda Freya que fue por una laguna mental que no te puedo sacar de encima ahora.

- ¿Y tu quieres sacarme de encima realmente? – pregunto.  
- No es lo que quiero Freya, pero si sigues con este juego lamentablemente me iré – conteste.

- Esta bien, esto quedo aquí – contesto.

- Bien pensado – fue mi última frase, pues no dijimos nada en todo el camino.

Pepe nos estaba esperando en el Terminal para llevarnos al principado, me contó que Mylene estaba con guardia día y noche así que no tenía porque preocuparme, no había pasado nada raro en nuestra ausencia todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, de Francesca tampoco se sabía nada lo cual era bueno y malo, estábamos entrando al recinto cuando aparece por el otro lado una camioneta con vidrios polarizados observé y no pude más que sonreír.

* * *

NdA.:

peek a boo: Cubrirse con ambos brazos lo que es rostro y pecho manteniéndose semi-agachado y solo sus ojos descubiertos, utilizado generalmente en el boxeo como defensa.


End file.
